


Reset

by Highkiller777



Series: Happy Harem Boys [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, For my dear Anon, It's going to be a bumpy ride, Kinda Suicidal thoughts? Aoba doesn't know how to reset without dying, M/M, Mink's Good End, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reference to Rape, Time Loop, a lot of references to bad ends, he figures it out though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: Aoba wakes up in the hospital after a 'nightmare'When events start happening in order he soon learns he has a second power.The power to 'Reset'Can Aoba find his happy end?
Relationships: Clear/Seragaki Aoba, Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba, Mink/Seragaki Aoba, Mizuki/Seragaki Aoba, Noiz/Seragaki Aoba, Ren/Seragaki Aoba, eventual - Relationship
Series: Happy Harem Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672528
Comments: 32
Kudos: 39





	1. Reseting

**Author's Note:**

> My dear anon tickled several muses with a prompt, and now it will become my next big project.  
> Outside of referencing the bad stuff I don't go into detail.

His lungs burned with each breath he took, pain filling every fiber of his skin as he heard shuffling from the man looming over his body. He caught the glimpse of a knife being pulled from somewhere inside his coat, he couldn’t hear what he was saying but he still seemed to know what he planned to do. He gripped at the grass, screaming more when his hair is grabbed and throat exposed. 

“Ahhh! Stop!” Aoba jerked up in the bed, body screaming with pain with the movement, nurses running in and managing to calm him down. He didn’t fully understand how he ended up there, the last thing he remembered- He shivered covering his throat. Curling into a ball as tears began falling, he took a shaky breath and swallowed- 

He blinked, feeling around and seeing his throat didn’t hurt. Barely sitting up he fished out the small hand mirror he kept in his bag. 

“What... What the fuck..?” He knew there were bruises there, before going into the tower, he saw them in the bathroom. Then again, he took notice of the injuries on his body; he had cuts and his wrist was in a small cast. His body beginning to tremble as he pulled Ren out. 

“Good morning, Aoba.” Aoba hugged him close. “Aoba, are you alright? Your emotional levels are spiking very high-” Aoba sobbed into his fur, Ren wasn’t sure what was wrong but he licked his cheeks and nuzzled trying his best to console him. “Aoba...” 

“I’m sorry Ren... I’m sorry...” 

“Aoba?!” He jerked his head up, gold eyes going wide. 

“Mi.. Mizuki...” He hissed as he was wrapped in a tight hug, the man pulling away and apologizing. Aoba looking him over, brows furrowing as he saw his neck free of the Morphine tag. “What happened to-” 

Aoba couldn’t understand, the tag was gone and Mizuki looked younger than he remembered. His head began shooting pain, vision going black as he fell into Mizuki’s arms. Ren and Mizuki shouting his name in a panic. 

~~~ 

He woke again a couple days later, Tae in the chair next to his bed asleep. He found his coil, turning it on and rubbing at his eyes. He wasn’t sure if this was some joke or if it was all just a really bad dream. He knew exactly where he was, it was the hospital room he first woke up in after losing his memories. 

He did have some of his memories, if that... nightmare? Showed him some truth when he and... Mink were exposed to that painful sound. He was sure he did play Rhyme, and he knew about his power of Scrap. He just wasn’t sure of the other things. 

“Haaaa, maybe it’s better if I just try to forget.” He reached over and tapped Tae’s hand. She woke up and he gave her a smile, she was angry as usual and gave him a lecture, and he couldn’t have been happier. 

~~~ 

After he finished his rehab, he couldn’t help but take notice of a few things. Everything was happening in the same order as his, supposed, nightmare. 

The first was when he had been stocking a shelf at a small retail shop, though the job itself made him anxious as he remembered it lining up with his nightmare. Tae had gotten him the job by asking for a favor, it was only temporary while he looked for a much more stable job. His memory was a bit fuzzy doing the job hunting but he tried to force himself to not think too much on it. 

“Yahoo~” He jerked his head; he knew that greeting anywhere. “Virus, I found him~” 

“Ahhh, you did.” He watched them walk up to him, Trip wrapping an arm around his shoulders but not putting any pressure against his hair. “We were worried when you suddenly went missing, what happened?” 

“I...” His body was shaking, he didn’t understand why but he was afraid of them. 

“Aoba-san?” Trip removed his arm; they were both looking at him with a sort of worried amusement? 

“Are you okay?” Trip tilt his head. 

“You two, I thought...” He shook his head; they were both wearing casual looking clothing and hair wasn’t as up-kept as he remembered. Rubbing his eyes, he set down the box and took a few breaths trying to calm himself. He knew these two, they might’ve creeped him out sometimes but they never hurt him. 

Why did he feel like he lived this once before? 

Pain shot through his skull, a high-pitched ringing following just after. His knees growing weak as the pain grew, Virus was holding him from falling onto the floor, Trip getting the manager. 

“I’m sorry Aoba-san, perhaps we-” He passed out before he could hear anymore. 

~~~ 

Aoba continued debating with himself the entire walk to the train station, Ren being as helpful as ever with his comments about over-thinking. He knew going after the same jacket he wore in his nightmare would not end well, and he would be following the path seemingly set for him. 

But dammit he likes that Jacket! 

He took a day off work to make sure he could make it in time to pick up his size, he was very picky when it came to his size. He remembered just barely managing to find the last one in his size, so he was arriving much earlier to get in line. Ren’s head poking out from the bag as he waited in line, he was happy when he got it. Quickly slipping it on and feeling a sense of familiarity in it. 

He picked up the bag and paused in his steps, he decided to take a different route home. He’ll be going through a couple alleyways but if it gave him even a slim chance of changing something from before he was willing to test it out. Taking a breath, he jogged down the alleyway. 

Around a corner a guy came out and bumped into him, Aoba was about to apologize when the front of his shirt was grabbed. The guy was spouting something about his jacket and wanting it as payment for running into him. Other guys beginning to surround him, he was about to use Scrap to make them leave- 

“Oi, how about playing with me instead.” The back of the shirt of man gripping his was grabbed and a fist connecting to the side of his face. Aoba’s eyes opening wide seeing his savior. 

Aoba’s legs gave out, Koujaku taking care of the other two before shaking his hands and turning to look at him, a bright smile gracing his face as he held a hand out. 

“Well then, long time no see Aoba.” Koujaku looked exactly like he did from the nightmare, he took his hand, almost to see if this was real or not. As he was pulled to his feet and brought into a hug he knew it was real, tears falling as he gripped him close. 

“K-Koujaku-!” He couldn’t hold in the sob. 

“Ehhh? Hey I’m sorry for being gone so long, you don’t need to cry. I missed you too.” Aoba could only shake his head, he was crying because he knew for sure now. 

That couldn’t have just been a bad dream. 

Koujaku rubbed his back, pulling away and wiping his tears with his kimono sleeve. Koujaku was saying something, but he couldn’t hear over his own heartrate drumming in his head. His head was starting to swim and his footing became unstable, he heard him call his name before he gripped his head and legs gave out. 

~~~ 

Koujaku didn’t know what was going on, Aoba was panting and shaking so hard and his voice wasn’t reaching him. He pulled him to his chest, face scrunching in pain as he only began to thrash. He tried calling for him again when someone grabbed his arm. “Let him go! Dammit-!” 

Koujaku let go, Aoba stumbling back a couple steps before falling to his knees, the man kneeing in front of him and unzipping Aoba’s bag, Ren jumping out and licking at his cheek. Koujaku going over, “What’s going on with him?” His heart ached as another sob managed to escape him. 

“It’s a panic attack. What happened before I got here? Who are you?” Koujaku could see suspicion in the man's face. 

“I’m Koujaku, I’ve known Aoba since we were kids, I’ve been gone a while and just now made it back onto the island. He was getting mugged before I got here.” Aoba’s trembling was starting to die down. 

“Hey Aoba? Can you hear me?” Gold eyes met olive and red, he nodded. “Hey it’s okay, try to slow your breathing and keep looking at us.” He reached his hand out, motioning to Koujaku to do the same. 

He showed him how to ease Aoba back to the present, rubbing his chilled fingers to warm them and running fingers over the palm of his hand. Aoba’s breathing was going to normal, and his eyes more focused. “Thanks...” 

“Anytime, can you walk? I think you need something to help you relax.” He stood on shaking legs, both men helping him to Black Needle. “Oh, I’m Mizuki by the way.” Koujaku greeting him as they went into the bar. 

~~~ 

He had forgotten all about Noiz pulling him into the drive by, so when it happened, he was caught off guard. In his panic he didn’t know what to do, if he fought back, he knew he’d lose and his other self would come out. If he resisted it would end the same way. Caught up unable to decide he ended up just taking the full brunt of an attack. 

“ _Stop attacking me_ _Noiz_ _!_ ” He only noticed Scrap had slipped out his head sparked with pain. 

“How do you-” His words cut off as loud cackling laughter filled the space. 

“ ** _Disappear_ ** **_._** ” Glowing eyes and a too wide smile was the last thing Noiz saw before the field faded away, Aoba blacked out on the ground as Desire slipped back into the darkness of their mind. 

~~~ 

Aoba knew going into his house late one night Noiz would be in his room, resigning himself he walked in. Barely giving him a glance as he set his bag down and tossed his coat onto his bed. 

“Why are you here. I’m not going to fight you again-” He jerked the teen was suddenly in his face. 

“How do you know my name.” 

“It doesn’t matter, you wouldn’t believe me if I tried. Look, something happened to me when I played Rhyme, I got into a bad fight and I’ve lost majority of my memories.” His eyes kept bearing into gold. “You want to fight ‘Sly Blue’, sorry but I don’t remember. You noticed Ren isn’t even properly fitted for fighting, you won’t get any joy out of fighting me.” 

He waited for him to fight him again, to be pushed into the wall or threatened. 

All he got was an annoyed sound as he clicked his tongue before moving away. He went back to his computer and grabbed his Allmate before bringing up the screen of the programs Aoba uses to monitor and fix Ren. 

“That’s something I modified to keep him running, he’s an older model and the newer diagnostic programs don’t work as well on him.” Noiz didn’t comment but he wasn’t getting violent. When Koujaku had come, he and Noiz still butted heads with each other and it turned into a shouting match. 

Clear dropping in and making a loud thud making Tae come to break up the fight. After they ate and left Aoba was cleaning up his room thinking over what happened. 

“Maybe... Maybe I can influence my outcome...” It wasn’t much, but some hope built in his chest. 

~~~ 

After the talk with Tae Aoba sat on his bed, though he had been trying so far it seemed he’ll still be going down the same road. Sighing to himself he decided if he was going to endure that again he might as well take a couple things with him so it would be less painful. He knows where Tae keeps the strong pain killers- 

His thoughts stopping when he sees Koujaku on the steps, he sits next to him and they talk. Koujaku being his normal self give some comfort to Aoba, he leaves and Aoba grabs the pills and some cream, stuffing them inside a hidden pocket in his jacket before laying down. Leaving his shoes on knowing already what was to come. 

~~~ 

“Aoba!” He stopped in his tracks, his face lighting up bright as Koujaku hurried to his side. Together they went into the Jail, Aoba nearly in tears as they made their way through the long tunnel. He wasn’t with Mink; he was with his dear childhood friend who he trusts deeply. 

He was glad the low lights hid his smile; he couldn’t wait until they finished taking Toue down together. 

~~~ 

He shot up in bed, looking down at his hands to see his normal skin color instead of pure white. 

“Haaaa...” A tremor making its way through his body as he gripped his head. He screamed. 

He screamed until he coughed blood and didn’t stop, pulling and ripping at his hair until his vision went dark. He stayed in the darkness for a long time until he once again woke back in the bed. Curling into a ball, ignoring how much pain it caused his body, he sobbed. As nurses and doctors rushed to help console, there was little they could do. 

After several days he was sitting up in bed looking outside, Mizuki was due to come visit soon like he promised. His mind drifting back to the conversation he had with his twin, his other self forced Sei to sever their connection so he would have full control of their shared body. 

Sei had only a shred of free will left, he used it to tell him about his second power. He was able to return to a set point in time, his other self had no use for it once he had control. Sei didn’t know how exactly it worked, but if he was to die or willingly wish to return he would. 

Sei used the last bit of his life to kill him inside Scrap, so he would return, his final words. “Don’t give up hope, you can make it.” 

He tested it once already, when he died he returned. Aoba wasn’t sure how to willingly activate it but all he knew was he living in a long recurring hell. Questioning if he’ll find his freedom, he lived these three years again. 


	2. Worth a shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba, with nothing else to try, comes up with a plan.  
> He's got little options anyway.  
> Might as well try something.

Aoba learned of something after his third round, it wasn’t something he ever thought he’d experience in his lifetime. But after his hellish journey and ending with Noiz; he wished more and more he could make his body forget the horror it was put through. 

He could feel phantom sensations. 

His neck ached as though Mink’s hands had been there, his body craved to be bitten, but worst of them. His body itched, he didn’t have the cuts on him, nor the scars they would leave behind, and yet he felt like they were there. No amount of scratching or rubbing seemed to help on the days it would be really bad. His one relief when it would start up is climbing into a scalding hot bath, the slight stings from the hot water bringing some relief. 

He was in one of these baths mulling over everything thus far, going over everything that happened inside the Jail. He thought over conversations and interactions, blushing as he remembered what happened in Noiz’s room. Rubbing his hands over his skin a bit rougher than intended trying to not think too much over it. 

“Sei... Can I? No matter what I do it always ends in pain. Mink, Koujaku, Noiz...” He splashed his face with the bath water, looking down at his body through the still steaming water. “I.. I couldn’t even save Koujaku, what’s the use of having these powers if-” His eyes widened. 

“Wait... If I know beforehand what is going to happen, can’t I just do them differently? I know I can’t avoid some events set for me, but I can change how it happens.” He thought back on each loop, how he met with Koujaku. If he went to buy the jacket and got the last one, he would run into Koujaku coming out the shop. If he went early then something would stop him until Koujaku got to him, even when he decided to ignore the jacket, he would have to deliver something near the station. 

“If it’s a set point, that I have to meet Koujaku that day, I can change the circumstance. And even with Noiz I can treat him differently and he won’t get into a fist fight with Koujaku in my room. I can’t stop these events, maybe I can approach them with a different mindset.” 

Maybe it was just desperation and his mind clinging onto some small bit of hope, or he was going insane, but he had nothing else he could do. Aoba was stuck in this loop, he might as well go down fighting. 

Jumping out of the bath, he wiped himself dry and threw on some pants before running up to his room. Grabbing an empty notebook and pen he wrote down everything he remembered for each man. He must have filled a notebook for each one, and it took him a bit over a year before he felt he had remembered everything. He read through them until he was sure he had everything memorized. 

Now he was faced with a difficult choice. 

Which one was he going to test this theory out on? Naturally he wanted Koujaku, he wanted to save him from the tattoos and free him from his guilt if possible. He feared failing again, and watching him be reduced to nothing more than a toy for his other self to play with. 

His body began to tingle at the memory of his sharp fangs digging into his flesh, he shook his head and rubbed at the spots. 

“If I’m going to test this out, I’d rather make someone I’m not close with the guinea pig.” 

He chose Mink. 

~~~ 

He scanned his notes into his coil, grabbing his old hoodie and face mask before sneaking outside. He needed something from Noiz. 

“Hey, you got someone with a dumb request but he’s paying good.” Noiz just made a sound, the guy left after letting Aoba into the room. Aoba hid his hair under a hood and had a mask to cover his face. 

“I need your help, my Allmate is an older model and I need a program to protect him from infections.” He looked up from the screens, Aoba pulled Ren from his bag. 

“Just go buy a newer model, they have a good enough one preinstalled.” Aoba shook his head. 

“It has to be Ren; I’ll make sure it’s worth your time.” He pulled out a small box, tossing it to him. “Those are yours if you can do it.” Noiz opened the box, his eyes catching quite a bit of interest at the chips. After confirming they were real, he stood up and held his hand out. 

“Give me an hour.” 

Aoba waited around while he worked on the program, he knew he was overpaying giving him the chipsets he did. Ren was much more important to him than that money right now, if things don’t go as he planned and if scrapping Mink fails again, he wanted to be sure Ren would be alright. He’s sure Mink will force him to install that software into him no matter what. 

If he learned anything from his time with Noiz, he knows his coding skills were nothing to scoff at. 

“It’s done.” He handed Ren back to him, Aoba smiling under the mask. 

“Thanks. The code for the chips is Sly Blue.” Aoba only just saw the look on the teens face as he left. 

~~~ 

He still kept some of the chips, he planned to sell them if the need rose. He knew the possible danger of what he did to Noiz, it was only a couple more months until he finds him. “I might as well try to have some fun, right Ren?” 

“Aoba, I still hold some doubts.” Ren jumped into his lap, Aoba petting him and rubbing his ear. “The probably that your nightmares-” 

“I know Ren, trust me if this wasn’t the 6th? 7th? Time I’ve been through all this I’d still think they were nightmares. I just need someone to talk too about this shit, even if you’re just humoring me.” Ren might not have been able to fully understand, but he knew Aoba wasn’t lying or making things up. He gave a quick lick to his cheek, Aoba pulled him close to his chest. “I’ll at least make sure you don’t get hurt.” 

~~~ 

Aoba found himself unable to hold back a smile as he and Ren loaded into the Drive-by, but this time Noiz wasn’t hiding behind a costume. “Sly Blue, Aoba Seragaki.” 

“That’s my name, though I’ve not used Sly Blue in a long time. I quit Rhyme after getting into a bad accident.” Noiz’s eyes narrowed. “Look it up, here I’ll even do it for you.” Pulling up a screen he quickly found the article of when he went missing for some months until he woke in the hospital with missing memories. Flipping the screen, he sent it over to Noiz, it didn’t take him long to read it over. 

“How did you know to search for me, only those active in Rhyme know how to find me.” Aoba shrugged, he knew if he told him the truth, he wouldn’t believe him. 

“I asked around, I do deliveries for Heibon so I run into Rhyme battles rather often, so I would ask some players if there was anyone who could make a program for Allmates.” It was a believable enough lie. “Sorry if you were wanting to fight the infamous ‘Sly Blue’. I don’t have those memories anymore.” 

“I don’t believe you.” Aoba sighed, talking it out was worth a shot. Noiz began to set up an attack; Aoba preparing himself for the pain. 

~~~ 

His eyes hurt, his throat and body drummed in pain as he forced himself out of bed. He coughed and touched the dark bruise on his neck, “...Ren...” 

“Aoba, are you alright?” Aoba’s voice was hoarse and low, eyes puffy from where he had cried. 

“It’s fine...” He managed to push himself onto shaking legs, grabbing the hidden container of strong pain killers he grabbed the night before they came into the Jail. He was doing things differently, but still Mink treated him with such violence his heart was shattered. 

He managed to make it to the sink behind the bar on the second floor, Mink was downstairs on the couch watching the TV. He took two of the pills and managed to force them down his throat. He might’ve cried if he had anymore tears left, Mink forced all he had out of him already. 

Aoba just wanted this to be over. 

He could feel the pain ebbing away as his body broke the pills down, he only has a couple hours at most before they wear off. Which was more than he needed. Once he Scraps Mink and dies he’ll return to the hospital, maybe next time he can try Clear. He might be a scatterbrain but he doubts if he fucked up like he had been it wouldn’t be worse than what he’s already been through. 

He limped down the steps, Mink telling him what he already knew as he put Ren in his bag. Leaning against the wall just looking at his feet while Mink grabbed his things. Ren licking at his hand and nuzzling it, trying the best he could to give him any comfort. Aoba’s vacant eyes as he followed whatever Mink told him. 

They made their way into and up the tower, before the Dye Music was played he covered his ears with his headphones. He managed to block most of it out but he still stumbled to the floor in pain. Once his vision stopped swimming he moved over to Mink, his hand grabbing Aoba’s arm. 

“Yeah I know. Let’s get this over with, you can kill me now.” Placing his hand on Mink’s cheek he Scrapped him. 

He gasped and choked on the smoke; he’d forgotten how much it hurt inside Mink’s mind. He limped and hurried past the screaming. All that was on his mind was finding Mink so he could wake up at the start of his loop again. Finding the metal door, he shoved it open, he didn’t quite expect to see the man chained up to a chair. 

‘He can’t kill me like that.’ Rushing over he grabbed one of the chains, jerking back at the heat. Mink was looking at him through the gap of some chains. Aoba felt anger well up, grabbing the chain again he pulled, screaming at Mink all the while. He managed to break one away, but more took it’s place. He tried again but felt himself being pulled out. 

~~~ 

He groaned as he woke on the floor... wait- 

Jerking up he hissed and clutched at his body, Mink was standing over him looking down. Aoba didn’t understand, he was supposed to die again, he failed to Scrap Mink he thought- 

Mink had knelt down, he flinched expecting to feel pain be added, instead he felt his knuckles gently brush his cheek. Their eyes met, after a couple heartbeats Aoba was helped to his feet and something placed in his hand. 

“Eat it.” He did, it was bitter but oddly soothing. When he swallowed it felt like it coated his throat and numbed some of the pain. “Can you walk?” 

“Y-yes.” Confusion at this new scenario was making his head dizzy, but he knew better than to say no to Mink. 

They ran until they met with a big red door, and the motorcycle met them there. He fought with Mink about leaving, but looking at his face he knew he wouldn’t listen to him. So he did the only thing he could. 

He begged Mink to live. 

~~~ 

After the tower fell, the members of Scratch got Aoba to the hospital. They took care of him the entire time he was in there, and even when he was released and the team disbanded to go live their lives as free men again. Anytime Aoba needed help they stepped in, several of them ended up joining Dry Juice and Beni-Shigure. 

Aoba was at a loss; he didn’t know what to expect now that he was in a wholly new situation. At first, he was angry, Mink treated him like he did and just left him. His body holding long lasting scars from him, his throat made it harder for him to breathe sometimes and he got choked up more often. He had gotten it stretched some while he was hospitalized but they could only do so much. 

At first he went looking for Mink to get answers out of him, or maybe he’d punch him for some revenge. After months of looking though, and the closer he got, Aoba came to terms with his emotions. 

He loved Mink. 

Tae was sad when he told her, but she didn’t stop him from going, but before he left, she got a coil and told him to call her every day. And if he found Naine and Haruka to smack them both for her and tell them to come home. With tears in his eyes and a single suitcase packed, he left. 

He had been traveling for months, and when he came into a small town, he knew he was on the right track. The place gave him a sense of comfort, and familiarity. He asked all around town, Ren and his translator working overtime to get him the information he needed. 

He must have been there for a month before he caught a lead. 

When he finally found Mink again, he never would have guessed this was the same man who had hurt him so much. The first several weeks were hard, Mink was dead set on ignoring Aoba to get him to leave. Aoba kept persisting, in his mind if Mink wanted him gone then he’d have to kill him. 

One night when Mink didn’t return at his usual time, and Aoba had nearly frozen to death, Aoba got to see who Mink really was. 

He couldn’t have been happier. 

~~~ 

Aoba made a soft sigh as a hand brushed across his cheek; his name being called drawing him from slumber. He smiled as he snuggled closer to much larger man, hand moving to pet at his hair while he was slowly waking up. He left lazy kisses to the man's collarbone before his head was tilted up, lips meeting his in a slow kiss. “Good morning, Aoba.” 

“Mmm morning Mink.” He brought his hand up and placed it over the one on his cheek, kissing the palm and giggling at the sound he got from his action. “Aren’t you supposed to be losing your sex drive the older you get~” 

“Heh.” Mink tilt his head and kissed him, naturally letting it deepen until Aoba would gasp and moan between breaths. He trailed a hand down his back, enjoying the shiver he felt run through the thin body. Mink moving his hand to his hips, Aoba’s whimper getting drowned out between each kiss. 

Aoba began to spasm and howl with laughter as Mink gently ran the tips of his fingers along his side. Tears gather and laughing harder when Mink pushed him onto his back and continued tickling his sides, peppering kisses along his neck where he knew would only make him laugh more. 

“Hahaha Mink! S-sto-” He began coughing, Mink moving his hand from his side and sitting him up. Rubbing his back and massaging gently at his throat, after a minute his breathing was evened out enough. “I’m okay.” 

“Mmm...” Aoba cupped his cheek and kissed him, pressing their foreheads together and rubbing. 

“Really, heh I guess last night I got a bit too ambitious.” Mink sighed, kissing his temple. 

“You don’t have to console me.” 

“Of course I do, my stupid husband.” Taking his large hand, he placed it on the side of his neck. “I’ve long since forgiven you, so please forgive yourself.” Mink relaxed some, pulling him back into a kiss. “I love you.” 

“I love you, Aoba.” Sharing another kiss before the door was pushed open, Aoba laughing as their daughter rushed to the bed and jumping in her father’s arms. “Good morning.” Mink kissed the top of her head, smiling when she gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Oh he gets it first? Then I’m getting the most!” Aoba showering her little face in kisses as she laughed. Mink getting out of the bed to get the bath ready, she wiggled free, pulling at Aoba’s hand until he got up and followed her to help her pick out clothes for the day. 

~~~ 

Aoba had finished braiding her hair when Mink finished his hair, it had gotten much longer over the years and reached his hips. “Alright, all done. Ahhh our little Sai is growing so fast!” He gave her cheek another kiss. “Go get our baskets, the strawberries should be ripe enough for us to gather today.” 

“Can we make jam?” Her eyes lighting up, Aoba looking up to Mink who nodded. 

“I’ll grab some extra sugar after work.” She pumped her fist in the air and climbed off his lap to check the baskets. “Be careful.” 

“We will, could you also grab some spare fabric? She’s going to need adjustments to her clothes again soon.” Mink gave him a kiss and nod, she returned with the big basket balanced on her head with a proud smile. 

“Daddy let’s go!” Aoba laughing at her eagerness. “Papa can we walk with you until we get to the berries?” 

“I suppose.” Her bright smile making both their hearts warm. 

~~~ 

Mink came back into the living room, marking the page in the book before sitting down. Aoba was making extra jars of Jam for Mink to bring into town and sell, Aoba’s mind was a mess as he thought over everything. Recently his parents had come to visit and brought some of his stuff, and among them was the notebooks he had written. 

He helped Mink; couldn’t he help the others? 

Aoba didn’t want to leave; he loved his husband and daughter with all his being. He was so happy here, the night Mink shared his tribe's vows with him, making a special band for Aoba’s hair to wear so everyone knew he and Mink were bound together. He’ll be leaving it all, returning to a time where Mink doesn’t wake him with soft caresses and kisses. 

Where Sai isn’t by his side with her numerous questions and bright happy smiles. 

He jerked hearing the lids sealing down onto the jars, taking them out of the water and setting them aside until they cooled enough to be put in the fridge. As he cleaned up Aoba looked to the couch where Mink sat, working on the birthday gift for Sai. Wiping his tears he dried his hands and set the jam in the fridge. 

While he wanted to stay, it didn’t feel right if he enjoyed this happiness while they others lived on with their pain. Aoba reminding himself he can always return to this; it’ll be painful but he knows what’s at the end of the road. 

He just hoped if this timeline does continue on there is still an ‘Aoba’ here with them. 

“Mink...” The man looked up, seeing the troubled look on his face he put the needle and thread down. Offering his hand and bringing him into his lap, Aoba wove his arms around his neck, just breathing in his smell while Mink took the decorations out of his hair and brushed it out. 

Aoba pulled back, resting his hand on his cheek before leaning in to kiss him. It was slow as most kisses start with Mink, always gentle and careful with his husband. It never takes long before they become more heated, especially with Mink’s hands mapping out his body on his lap. With little trouble Mink stands with Aoba in his arms, the younger male kissing him as he is carried to their room. 

Their clothes are quickly stripped away, Mink kissing and licking everywhere he can reach until Aoba is a squirming mess below him. Gently guiding him onto his hands and knees and spreading him open to lick at his entrance. Aoba muffling his sounds into the pillow, thighs tense and quivering when he presses his fingers in. The ointment making him relax until he’s loosened up, he expects to feel Mink pressing into him. 

A loud gasp escapes when he feels his tongue press inside, he’s dripping but couldn’t care as he feels his husband rimming him. 

“M-Mink! I’m... Please I’m gonna mmmf!” He whimpers when he pulls away, hands running up and down his back. 

“Aoba.” He trails kisses behind his hands, easing Aoba to relax before kissing him. 

“I want to ride you.” He lightly chuckles at the slight blush he gets, pressing back to rub against him. “I know how much you like it when I do.” 

“Mmm I do.” They share another kiss before changing positions, Aoba loosens the tie in his hair so his hair fans around him. Winding the tie around his hand and Minks before lining him up and sinking down. He takes a long moment to adjust, wanting to feel him inside for as long as possible. 

He slowly rocks his hips, a hand moving to his hip. He gasps when he finds the perfect angle, lifting up and down so he brushes past that spot. Mink soon begins meeting his thrusts, the sight of Aoba above him illuminated by the moon light and losing himself as his pleasure builds more and more making him all the hotter. He takes Aoba’s other hand in his, when those gold eyes open and meet his he thrusts up hard. 

“Mi-Mink! Ahhh MinkMinkMi-” He chants his name as his hips move faster, tears falling down his face going unnoticed as he’s lost to the blinding heat and pleasure shooting through him. 

“Ao-ba!” Mink sits up, the angle pressing him right against his spot and he gives one more hard thrust, Aoba sees stars and comes. Mink right behind him as he fills him, they collapse together onto the bed. Aoba panting on top Mink as their hand stays tied together. 

Mink kisses him, slow and loving. “I love you Mink.” 

“I love you, Aoba.” Aoba smiles, and closes his eyes. 

~~~ 

When he opens them, he is in the hospital. Tears quickly spilling as he sobs clutching at his chest. 

He already missed them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried twice writing this, Writing Aoba in despair with no hope hurt  
> and Aoba leaving his happy ending hurt even more


	3. Koujaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba struggles through as his heart is in pieces, but he needs to save his childhood friend.  
> He soon finds another happiness, but also sadness along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... not going to survive this  
> I'm crying like every chapter I write  
> and Writers advice:  
> DO NOT DO WHAT AOBA DOES TO TRY AND HELP GET TO SLEEP  
> TALK TO YOUR DOCTOR ABOUT SLEEPING ISSUES, DO NOT DRINK ALCOHOL

It took every ounce of restraint in Aoba to not search Mink out, he knew where he would be. He wanted so bad to return to his side and feel his loving embrace, to smell is unique scent. He especially missed when he would wake from a nightmare, and Mink would hold him, petting his hair and kissing it until he calms down. 

Now when he has a nightmare, he wakes to a smaller bed alone, and he would cling to his pillow and sob. While he was at work, he would hear a little girl call for their dad and he’d turn, but Sai would never be there. He also found himself continuing his habits from living so long in a different land and learning Mink’s traditional customs to teach to their daughter. 

While he was out buying things for dinner, he would find things to make the bracelets and necklaces Mink taught him. He would spend spare moments making them with practiced ease. With sensation in his hair he couldn’t weave them into his hair, but he made a necklace that reminded him of the hair tie Mink had made for him. 

When Tae had asked what he was doing one day when she caught him making them, he told her one of the nurses at the hospital taught him as a way to busy himself so he wouldn’t have as many panic attacks. It wasn’t a total lie; Mink had taught him so he could have something to do and they could sell them. But they did preoccupy his mind enough that it wandered less often. 

He didn’t sell them, many he would undo and re-braid it, nor did he wear them out. He couldn’t risk Mink seeing them and coming to ask questions he wouldn’t be able to answer. 

He did wear the necklace, but it was long enough it hid under his shirts. 

Aoba rewrote the notebooks, when he got to Mink’s he couldn’t help his tears. Aoba wasn’t one who would pray, but he prayed to the gods and deities he knew Mink would that there was still someone there for his husband and daughter. Clutching his necklace as he did. 

~~~ 

Aoba was having another issue, Mink’s smell and the incense he burned helped with his nightmares so he had them less often. He knew how to make the incense but he had no way to get some of the ingredients; now that he had neither he was losing a lot of sleep. He did drink coffee normally while living with Mink, but now he needed something to keep him awake during the day and even then, he still needed naps. 

So against his better judgement, and Ren’s worries, he started keeping a small amount of whiskey by his bed. He went to Mizuki and confided in him about what was keeping him awake. 

“Hey Mizuki?” He came in while he was cleaning up the bar, greeting him with bright smiles as always. 

“Yo Aoba! What can I get you?” Aoba sat at the bar giving a sheepish smile. “Holy shit dude you got some serious bags there.” 

“Gee thanks, I can’t sleep.” Mizuki mixed him a very light drink, he sipped it and sighed. 

“Still having nightmares?” Aoba groans and nods. “Your doctor know?” 

“They can’t give me anything because it’ll mess with what I’m already taking, and with my weird body chemistry I’ll be on a long trial period trying to find one that doesn’t hurt me more than help.” He swirled the drink around in the glass before taking another drink. 

“Damn, well I can try to recommend something that helps some of my guys?” Aoba nodded to him, willing for anything at this point. “Okay well...” He blushed a bit looking away. “Uhhh couple of them say sex really helps.” Aoba nearly spat his drink out, coughing. 

“That... No that’s not exactly an option for me right now.” His heart clenched, Mizuki saw the pained look on his face. 

“Then...” He sighed, pulling out a bottle of whiskey. “This is something I do; I tend to drink a bit of this on nights I can’t seem to sleep. You probably won’t need much but you do tend to pass out when you get drunk.” 

“Really gotta rub in my tolerance huh?” He laughed. “I’m willing to try anything at this point really.” He looked at the liquid inside the bottle, sighed. “Yeah, I’ll take a bottle, why not.” 

~~~ 

He kept the bottle stashed away between his bed and dresser, he promised Ren he’d only drink a bit if he had another nightmare. He kept a small half shot glass nearby and he decided to try something else first. Though there wasn’t any chance he could go out and get sex, he’d feel like he was cheating on Mink, he did stop by a couple specialty shops. Ren was currently in sleep mode off the bed while he was looking over what he bought. 

He struggled against finding one the size of Mink’s, he didn’t want to suddenly feel sad in the middle or after so he got one that wasn’t as girthy as he was but the ribbed edges and, as the sales clerk told him, the vibrating function against your prostate was heavenly. He and Mink had experimented with toys a couple times, but Aoba preferred having him- 

“Stop it Aoba, just... Try this and if it doesn’t help, you’ll know better for next time.” He grabbed the tube of lube and undressed, slipping on the mask meant to muffle his sounds. He learned the hard way when he gets into it he loses all control over his volume. Tapping the side of the mask he felt it activate, he tested it a bit and could tell it was helping quite a bit if Tae wasn’t yelling up the steps asking what he wanted. 

He started off just slowly pumping his dick, he was surprisingly quick to get fully hard. Pouring some lube onto his fingers and circling his opening before pressing one finger in. He let out a sigh, he really wished he had that ointment to relax him. He slowly worked himself open, panting and whimpering when he started pressing against his sensitive spots, hand on his dick going faster. 

His hand pulled out almost on his own, he wasn’t paying too much attention with his mind hazy. Quickly lubing the toy up and lining it up, as the head pressed in, he choked a bit. It was cold and he began to whine, but pressed it in further and deeper until he felt the ribbed texture pass over his prostate. His hand flipping the switch and arching his back. 

The store clerk didn’t lie. 

He fucked himself with it, flipping until his ass was up in the air as he thrust it in and out of his body, his screams being thankfully muffled as he was lost to the waves of electric heat pulsed through him with every vibration. He pressed the tip right against his spot and his whole body tensed, thumb slipping and pushing it to max. 

He saw white as he came, and hard. 

When he woke up, the toy was on the towel and the mask was turned off and setting on the dresser. He rubbed his eyes and flinched as his head throbbed, grabbing the pills and quickly taking a couple. He didn’t remember even taking the vibrator out, he sighed deciding to think more on it some other time. 

~~~ 

When it came time to go into the Jail, Aoba knew what to expect but it still hurt as he ditched him. He knew it was because he was searching for Ryuuhou but it still stung. Aoba let himself be tricked by the man; he had hoped when Koujaku returned from the rain he’d not attack him like he had before. 

So, when he stood in front of him, Aoba felt something in his body quiver. 

His panic rose and he didn’t know what to say, so he just blindly offered his towel. When he was pushed back onto the bed, he only barely realized what was going on before Koujaku’s teeth pierced into him. His body heating up as his own fear grew, he struggled as hard as he could. 

“Koujaku! Stop!” Tears were quickly gathering as flashes of Koujaku, lost to his tattoos, bit and chewed on him. One wrist was pinned against the bed, he bit into the one trying to push at his shoulder while his hand was undoing his jeans. 

He was sobbing now; he hadn’t even noticed using scrap until he stopped. He looked down at Aoba, bleeding from the bite on his neck and sobbing; his hand undoing Aoba’s pants. Koujaku released him, Aoba sat up and punch him as hard as he could before a sob broke out. Curling into himself shaking. 

Koujaku left, Aoba hugging the pillow as he cried. 

Aoba knew what he was supposed to do, fixing himself the best he could; he grabbed Ren and ran out into the rain. 

~~~ 

This time, he refused to let Koujaku be consumed and called him out on thinking the people around him would be better off without Koujaku around. Bringing him into a tight hug, he cried as he held onto him and Aoba pet his hair. He destroyed the guilt and the Koujaku that held him back from moving on and finding his happiness. 

When he woke to him looking down at him, something fluttered in his heart, having little time to dwell on it as Desire screamed for control. Aoba began to panic, he told Koujaku to run. Thinking he still did something wrong and his other self was going to come out and destroy everything again. 

He didn’t expect Koujaku to call him the idiot and kiss him, that gave him enough of a shock Desire had gone quiet. They escaped together. 

~~~ 

“Ao~ba~ If you keep just brushing like that you’ll only serve to make me bald.” Aoba smacked him. 

“Shut up Hippo! I’m just... Nervous.” Koujaku laughing, turning around in the chair and taking his hand in his own and kissing them both. 

“I trust you won’t do a bad job, and if you did, I can fix it.” Aoba finally nodding, fixing the tarp back in place and making sure his hair was brushed into place. 

“Alright... Here goes nothing.” 

Aoba did the best he could to make it even, but he was really at a loss for how to do it. Koujaku could tell he was getting discouraged so he tried to tell a joke to lighten the mood. “Not making me bald, are you?” 

“Stupid Hippo no I’m-” His concentration broken and he cut too close, leaving a spot almost bald. He froze in place, Koujaku reaching back and feeling the spot. Quickly standing from the chair and hugging Aoba, petting his hair and kissing the top of his head. “Fuck, I’m sorry I knew I shouldn’t-” 

“Shhh hey it’s okay, it’ll grow back! And it’s my fault for distracting you so you made a mistake.” He covered his face in kisses and smothered him in affection until his tears stopped. “Do you want to finish?” Aoba shook his head, Koujaku kissing him and rubbing their noses together. “Alright, can you hold the mirror so I can look?” 

Aoba held the mirror so he could get a good look, Koujaku coaxing him into working together with him to even out everything. Koujaku would brush and hold his hair between his fingers for Aoba to cut. Teaching him as they did, the bald spot he managed to style what he normally used to cover his face to hide it. Aoba still felt guilty but Koujaku only smiled. 

And he bragged to everyone when asked that it was Aoba who did it, and how much he loved it. 

“It’s like a special gift I can take everywhere to brag about!” 

Several months after that Aoba had come home to the place lit up with candles and a dinner set at the table. He mildly panicked thinking he forgot an important date, but Koujaku just brought him inside and sat him down. They ate like normal, and Aoba made a comment about the sappy atmosphere which made Koujaku laugh. 

After dinner he was brought into the bathroom, also lit with candles and rose petals marking a path to the bath. “Geez, you really went all out.” 

He didn’t comment, tilting his head and kissing. Aoba let himself be swept away by the mood, their clothes discarded to the floor and climbing into the bath together. Koujaku’s lips and tongue everywhere on his body until Aoba is a panting and moaning mess. 

“Kou-Koujaku please... Mmm~” He feels him rubbing around his spot, applying just enough pressure to feel good but not enough to get him off. It seemed like Koujaku was taking extra care to be tender; before he could dwell on it the fingers are removed and he feels the tip of his cock tease his entrance. 

“Aoba.” Their eyes meet, his hand strokes his cheek; Aoba turning his face kissing the palm. “I love you.” Aoba feels tears well up, he smiles and kisses him. 

“I love you, Koujaku.” Koujaku stands, Aoba holding onto him startled by the sudden movement. Moaning when he feels him lick his bite scar as he carries him to the bedroom. Sitting him on the edge of the bed and getting down on one knee. “Kou-?” 

Aoba covers his mouth when he pulls out a small box hidden next to the bed. “Aoba, I never want to live without you. I’m sorry it took me this long to look past my own ego, but if you’ll have me.” He opens the box, inside is a ring with half red and half gold gem decorating the gold band. “Will you marry this Idiot Hippo?” 

Aoba couldn’t form words, he sobbed and nodded, hugging Koujaku and crying. He slipped the ring onto his finger; Aoba couldn’t stop crying from the emotions filling his chest. 

They made love all through the night, when Aoba woke the next morning his lover was still fast asleep. He got up and slipped on his robe, going into the walk-in closet after bathing. He could still hear him snoring as he pulled out the small box, pulling the necklace out. 

“I wonder... if you’d be sad.” He looked out to where Koujaku slept. “I love him, I love him just as much as I do you.” He gave a sad look at the braid. The materials he used to make it were not the best and it had not aged very well. Koujaku didn’t know the significance of it, but he knew it was precious to Aoba. 

He put the braid back in the box, next to the lock of hair Koujaku kept from when he first cut Aoba’s hair and the lock from when Aoba cut his. 

“Ahhh! Koujaku!” He jumped when arms wound around his waist. “Warn me hippo!” 

“Morning My Aoba~” He kissed along his neck and nuzzled his hair, blowing against his ear and chuckling at the gasp. “Hm~ Still good to go even after last night?” 

“Nnngh Stu-Ahhh!” His complaint turning into a moan as a hand found his member and was stroking it hard and fast. Tongue licking the shell of his ear and trailing down to the bite. “Ko-Kouja-ahhh!” 

His knees shook as he was quickly lost to the hand working him, the arm around his waist keeping him steady. “You already took a bath?” He whimpered. “Then you should still be loose.” 

Aoba steadied himself on the dresser while his robe was pulled up, he could hear him stroking himself, reaching a hand back he spread himself open. Koujaku cursing seeing how loose he really was. “Hurry, Koujaku.” 

Aoba screamed as he pushed all the way in, giving no time to adjust before setting a hard pace. The hand returning to stroking him in time with his thrusts, he can already feel him coating his inside as he drew ever closer to coming. Aoba wasn’t going to last long either, normally they never did quickies but both was oddly wound up this morning. 

He reached a hand back, Koujaku taking it and squeezing it as he gave a handful more deep thrust before stilling right against his spot, Aoba coming with his name on his lips. 

~~~ 

“I’ll wait out here.” Aoba gave his husband a quick kiss while he ran into the store to grab stuff for dinner. It was unusually chilly as of late and Aoba had on a thick coat, while he watched inside the store to see how long he’ll be. A passing smell of Cinnamon, a smell he knew all too well jerking his head around and looking through the crowds. 

“...Mink...” He spotted him, smiling at one of his old Scratch members who was showing off their newborn. The look on his face, he knew that look all too well. It was the same face he made when they found Sai and learned her parents had been lost to a fire. A look of sadness as he believed he did not deserve to have a family. 

That because of everything he had done for the sake of revenge meant he couldn’t have that happiness. 

Aoba shook, clutching at his chest as a sharp pain pierced through him, tears and sobs escaping him. His vision swam and knees felt weak, he thought he was going to pass out from the pain. 

“Aoba!” Koujaku was in front of him, holding him steady and kissing his cheeks. “I’m right here, look at me. You’re safe and here with me.” He clutched at Koujaku’s coat, crying while he rubbed his back. “What happened? Do you know what triggered this?” 

“I... I don’t know, my chest just... started hurting.” He pet his hair, picking up the dropped bags of food. 

“Let’s get this stuff home, I’m taking you to the doctor.” Aoba made a quick glance back, but Mink was gone. He swallowed past a hard lump in his throat. 

~~~ 

Aoba woke to a cool breeze blowing in through the window, Beni resting on top Ren’s head as always. Turning around in his loves embrace to face him, he was still fast asleep, a rare thing for Aoba to wake first. He mapped out the ink markings on his body, he knew them by muscle memory after being together for 8 years, and married for 5. 

He smiled at the streak of grey hair, giggling to himself when he found the first grey hair and Koujaku mocking a freak out over it. 

“Aoba I’m old! Oh woe what will I do?! I’ll leave you a widow! Will you still love me when I’m grey and covered in wrinkles or leave me for a younger man? Oh I could never take it!” 

He remembered when Mink starting getting them, he simply made a face at it. Aoba asking if he had wanted to get something to dye his hair if he was worried, when he returned the question to him. Aoba blushed saying he found it rather sexy. The statement still rung true now, he loved Koujaku with all his heart. 

Which is why he bit back tears, knowing he needed to return. There was still more he needed to do, more people he needed to save. 

He reached down, taking his hand in his and kissed his ring, Koujaku chuckling but not opening his eyes, voice thick from sleep. “So affectionate this morning.” 

“I love you.” He opened his eyes, meeting gold. 

“I love you, it’s still a dream I can wake up next to you every morning like this.” Aoba buried his face in his chest, he wrapped his arm tightly around him and closed his eyes. 


	4. Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba accidentally ends up with Clear, unprepared he makes a dire mistake that will haunt him.  
> Determined to save Clear he tries again.

Aoba hadn’t taken into account when resetting was something he soon would regret. His weaving had improved some, the braids as he remade the bond tie felt tighter and more secure since even married to Koujaku he didn’t want to lose this ability. He felt calmer with it around his neck again, he wasn’t sure what to do about the rings he wore so instead he made a couple hair ties for his hair with red gems in it. He had been excited when Koujaku returned, they laughed and joked with each other and Aoba could help wanting to stick close to him. 

He had forgotten about Koujaku being a playboy. 

Aoba was hanging out with Mizuki at his bar when he was reminded, when Mizuki called out to greet him Aoba turned. He had two girls hanging off both arms, laughing and flirting with them. The bartender had noticed something had broken inside Aoba, before he could ask, Aoba ran. Mizuki telling one of his members to man the bar as he chased after him. 

He lost his trail but he had a good idea where he would be, and sure enough he could hear his broken sobs from the building he used as a teenager. 

Mizuki hurried inside, getting to the top of the steps he could hear bits and pieces between his sobs and gasps. 

“Stupid... Forgot-hic FuckFuck **_FUCK!_ **” Mizuki shook his head at the sudden ring from the last word, rushing through the doorway and pulling him into his arms. He didn’t even fight him as he continued to cry, his body was shaking and his breathing coming in short gasps for air. 

“Aoba! Aoba look at me, hey focus on me and breathe with me!” Mizuki pressed their foreheads together, keeping eyes locked and counted out loud the seconds between each inward and outward breath. Fingers pressed on Aoba’s wrist to check his pulse. 

“Hic- Mi-zu-hic...” His eyes were getting glassy and pulse dropping fast. 

“Shit- Sorry Aoba.” Mizuki pinched a bit of his hair, the pain making his head jerk and bumping their foreheads together. Both rubbing at the sore spots and hissing at the pain. Mizuki moved closer, offering a hand to him. “C’mon, how about you crash at my place tonight? I promise you can have full freedom to my liquor cabinet.” 

“Heh, you put it that way I can’t refuse.” Aoba took his hand, walking with him to his place. His chest felt so heavy, his heart hurt but he knew there was nothing he could do. He couldn’t hold it against Koujaku, he was the only one who remembered when he returned. 

He took Mizuki up on the free alcohol, that night was the first time in a long while he slept through his nightmares. 

~~~ 

Aoba was looking through his notes, he had a small notebook for Mizuki of things he had been trying. Nothing was really working, and he was beginning to wonder if him joining Morphine was a definite event he couldn’t avoid. He wished he could talk to Sei, but their connection was weak so he was left trying to put things together by himself. 

He really wished to have someone to talk too about this. 

He scanned his notes on Noiz when it got close to the date, but he had been so distracted with Koujaku he couldn’t focus. So, when he expected to meet up with Noiz, he hadn’t expected Clear at all. He felt like he had gotten better at judging how to react to events happening he wasn’t all too worried. Clear kept throwing him off the entire time, he really was at a loss on how to handle him. 

He tried thinking of him as a child, misunderstanding his actions and mannerisms and trying to stop Clear from getting hurt- 

He woke up in the hospital bed, he barely registered where he was until he felt the nurse touch his arm. He shook as he opened his eyes, lifting his arms to see them. When Mizuki came he found Aoba screaming in the bed. 

His rehab took twice as long, Aoba had to keep reminding himself he had his arms and legs. He was still in the hospital when Koujaku had returned, he didn’t talk much and he kept forgetting his vocal cords had not been destroyed from the experiments Toue had done on him. Aoba was in the garden running his hands up and down his arms and legs trying to tell his mind they were really there. 

“A-Aoba?!” He looked up seeing Mizuki and Koujaku, his old friend running up to him and hugging him. 

“You two know each other?” Aoba slow to hug him back, blinking trying to process everything. 

“Yeah, we knew each other as kids, Aoba what happened?” The look on his face was very pained and full of guilt. Aoba touched his face, Mizuki sitting next to him on the bench. 

“Aoba you can talk, remember?” 

“Oh... Right yeah...” Aoba touched his head. “Sorry I keep forgetting, it’s been a while Koujaku.” 

“Aoba what happened to you? Why do you forget you can talk?” Aoba made a difficult face. 

“I don’t remember.” Mizuki pat his shoulder. 

“He went missing for a few months, when he was found he was beaten half to death and in a coma for a long time. He doesn’t remember the past several years. The doctors said he probably took some brain damage from what happened and that’s why he forgets.” Aoba just nods, he sees the bag Mizuki set near his feet and perks up. “Oh right! I got what you asked for, I ran into him and he helped out when someone picked a fight with me.” 

“Haha they never learn.” Mizuki gave him the bag, he took it and opened it, happy seeing the things he needed to braid. The colors weren’t exactly what he asked for but at the very least he could braid and try to help his motor skills. He also planned to make bracelets to wear around his wrists and ankles to help remind him they were there. 

Koujaku took it upon himself to spend as much time helping Aoba as possible, it took a whole year before Aoba felt more like himself again. He didn’t blame Clear for what he did, he knows Toue had messed with him to a great degree so he could imagine how bad the damage got. He tried thinking over everything they did and if maybe he was looking at Clear from the wrong angle. 

So, this time when he went into the Jail with Clear; Aoba gave him space when asked. Inquired more about his Grandfather and listened as he spoke, he felt bad thinking Clear was just a child before. He was just curious about things since he never had the chance to learn about them on his own, and even more-so after he lost the only other person he knew. 

So, Aoba answered his questions the best he could, going into as much detail as possible when asked. He took a few pointers from Mink when he was teaching Aoba about various things from his heritage. Though Clear acted childish his thoughts were so much more mature, Aoba found himself growing fond of Clear. He wasn’t afraid of him, at least not anymore. 

When it came time to confront Toue and the two Alphas, Aoba didn’t know what to say to save Clear, as he watched him smile before plunging the knife into himself and breaking what prevented him from fighting back. 

The shock of watching Clear risk his life and his body to protect him, had made Aoba forget all about his powers. He didn’t think he could return and try something else as he helped bring his breaking body back to Glitter. Clear pleading with him to fulfill his final wish, and as he lay under Aoba dying the pain in his chest only grew in his grief as he fully came to terms with his feelings for him. 

~~~ 

“Do you really have to go?” Aoba held onto Clears hands, trying to not cry as his lover kissed him. 

“Aoba-san, I promise it’s only for a couple weeks, and if I find them early, I’ll be home even sooner!” He was trying very hard to reassure him, “I’ll call you every day okay? And if you need me, I’ll always pick up for you.” 

“Paa I wan kiss!” Clear laughed, picking up their daughter and smothering her face with kisses, Aoba couldn’t help but laugh. Taking her into his arms and giving Clear one more kiss before he left to board his flight. “Daa where Paa go?” 

“He’s going to try and find someone; he’ll be back in a couple weeks. So, it’s just us at home kiddo.” He turned to walk away when Clear shouted for him. 

“Ahh Aoba-san! I forgot I left you a gift in the bedroom! And one for Yuuki in her room! I love you both!” They waved and shouted their love back to him, he hurried through the tunnel to board the plane. 

“How about we get something sweet before we go home and see what papa left us?” Yuuki cheered and laughed loud. 

After grabbing some crepe’s, they made it home, Yuuki fast asleep in his arms after getting her belly full. He put the leftover in the fridge and put her in bed, kissing her forehead and seeing the small gift Clear had left for her. Deciding he’ll record her opening it after she wakes from her nap he went up to their bedroom. 

“Geeze Clear.” He laughed seeing a sizable box on the bed. “Where did you hide this so I didn’t see it?” 

Running his hands over the box he opened it and quickly dropped it; face heating up. Inside was a sizeable dildo, one that matched Clear’s size a bit too well and a note with his face doodled in the corner and flowers around the edges saying “In case you miss me too much! <3” 

“I’m going to marry this man; I’m going to marry the man who gave me a dildo before leaving on a plane to go find my parents.” He laughed and shook his head. Putting the lid back on the box he shoved it under the bed, wondering how to get him back. 

He stretched his back and winced, laying down he turned the baby monitor on and drifted off to sleep. 

~~~ 

“Daa! Daa!” Yuuki smacked at her fathers face trying to wake him as he cried out in his sleep. Tears falling as she managed to hurry downstairs and activate Ren. “Wen! Daa Cry!” 

Ren ran upstairs, calling Koujaku and Mizuki as he jumped on the bed trying to wake him up. “Aoba! Aoba you need to wake up!” He pushed at his shoulders trying as hard as he could to wake him. The front door forced open, Koujaku picking Yuuki up while Mizuki ran up to Aoba’s room. It took a bit before he finally opened his eyes. 

He was shaking, Mizuki sitting him up and rubbing his back, Yuuki reaching for him and calling for him. 

“Yuuki!” He took her and hugged her close. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Her little hiccups as she buried her face in his shirt. “Thanks, you two, I don’t know why the nightmares suddenly came back.” 

“Want us to stay over?” Aoba smiled but shook his head. 

“I don’t want to ruin your date plans.” They both blushed, Aoba laughing at them still being so bashful. “I’m going to be up anyway; I still have to cook dinner and make sure this little one gets a bath~” At that word she whined and struggled. 

“Aoba, we both promised Clear before he left, we’d take care of you both. We’ll stay the night and if this is just a one-off nightmare then tomorrow, we’ll have a make-up date.” Aoba still tried to argue. 

“We’ve made up our minds Aoba, besides in a couple months we’ll have our own little bundle to obsess over and Yuuki is good practice.” Koujaku took a pillow to the face. 

“Don’t use my daughter as practice hippo!” They laughed, Aoba calling Clear and letting him watch as Yuuki opened her gift; a new raincoat designed to look like a jellyfish. She loved it and refused to take it off the rest of the day. 

Yuuki wore her godfathers out and they ended up crashing together on the couch, Aoba draping a blanket over them before going up to his bedroom. He sits on the bed in silence for a long while. 

“I forgot, heh, I forgot all about my powers.” Aoba buried his head in his hands, quietly crying to himself. 

~~~ 

Aoba had forgotten just how bad his nightmares could get, he tried his best to act normal; after all he had to take care of his daughter and still had a job to work during the day. Tae watched Yuuki while he was busy with work or sometimes Mizuki and Koujaku would, but as his nightmares grew increasingly in numbers the hours of sleep he’d get would dwindle. 

During work his body finally gave out on him. 

He woke to singing, his fiancée next to his bed with tears in his eyes. He learned Clear sang to him while he slept if he seemed to be in distress. Aoba was just happy to have him home, Clear promised he wouldn’t leave him alone again. 

~~~ 

“Yuuki you’re going to be late!” Aoba called up the steps hearing her stumble over something and making an annoyed groan. “If you cleaned your room you would trip over everything~” 

“I heard that Dad! I’ll clean it after school!” Aoba rolled his eyes, grabbing her coat and waiting for her by the door. She ran down the steps, Clear handing her lunch as she rushed past, kissing his cheek and letting Aoba slip her coat on before kissing his cheek and running outside. 

“Have a good day Yuuki!” She waved with a big smile, they watched her meet up Koujaku and Mizuki’s son Naoya. Taking his little hand in hers and running to make it to school. 

Aoba and Clear going back inside, sitting on the couch together. Aoba leaning onto his husband and taking his hand in his. “Clear, I love you.” 

“I love you, Aoba-san.” He ran his thumb over his bracelet, Clear noticing the look on his face. “What’s wrong?” 

“Do you remember what I told you before? About my other power.” Aoba could already feel tears stinging his eyes. 

“Is it time to return?” He nods, Clear brings him into his lap, kissing him. 

“I don’t know what’ll happen, I never know what happens when I do it. I don’t know if there is someone left behind or if-” His shoulders shook, Clear kissing his tears and pressing their foreheads together. 

“But you have to return right? Because you need to save the others?” He nods, Clear places his hand on his chest. “Then don’t be sad, you know if you need me, Aoba-san can just come wake me up. I love you, no matter what happens I know you did it to save those you love.” 

“Could you.. Sing for me?” Clear smiles, gives him a long kiss before getting him comfortable in his lap, he sings to him. Aoba smiles, the melody soothing him as he closed his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To nobodies surprise I cried writing this.


	5. Noiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba is finding the nightmares a bit easier to deal with.  
> There are many hardships with Noiz  
> But Aoba still feels there is more he needs to do.

He has to get used to the nightmares again, but he can’t help but find it easier this time around. When he’s released from the hospital, he travels to where Clear sleeps, he doesn’t speak to not wake him up. He’s surprised seeing his outfit though, Clear mentioned changing into his grandfather's clothes before going to meet with him. He should’ve expected though his outfit would be the one Toue had designed for them, he couldn’t stop the giggle seeing his mid-drift slightly exposed. 

Aoba knows he doesn’t feel pain while he is sleeping like this, but he can’t help but move him to his bed and cover him up. He strokes his cheek while he sleeps, unless he spoke, he didn’t have to worry about him waking up. He wondered to himself if it would be considered creepy if he came by every so often and took a nap by him. 

Knowing Clear he would find it endearing either way. 

As the days pass, he starts figuring out how to deal with Noiz, he is already well aware of his dulled sense of touch. Aoba knows he can’t just let it on he knows and will need to feign ignorance, he finds himself idly braiding as he tried thinking of what to do. More out of habit now, Clear had wanted to learn when Aoba told him about his second power. 

He still missed them, he held each of them in his heart and he was sure Noiz wouldn't be much different, after all he married the others. Making an annoyed face remembering the way Noiz acts and wondering if he will have the restraint to not smack him upside the head. 

~~~ 

Aoba was doing better with his panic attacks; he still had a bad episode every now and then but he felt more collected in stopping himself before it got too bad. It also helped when he took walks to visit Clear, he knew he could wake him early and knows he could easily speak to him about everything but he knows if he did it might interfere with trying to save Noiz so he refrained. 

Also visiting Clear he didn’t have to watch Koujaku flirt with his fans, even knowing it was no fault of his, Aoba still hurt seeing it. 

Going into the Jail with Noiz Aoba had forgotten something rather important that happens, and as he stood in the bathroom blushing from ear to ear and brushing his teeth, he kicked himself. Even more-so considering how much he enjoyed doing it. He especially felt strange with how much he wondered how those bits of metal would feel inside him. 

Splashing his face with cold water he tried to focus on what he needed to do to save Noiz, not ways to get laid. 

~~~ 

Aoba was standing alone against the wall, he felt out of place with what little Germen he knew and only knowing very few names at the company party. As far as the public knew Aoba was the man who helped Noiz in Japan set his head right into returning and being a proper son. Only Theo knew about the nature of their relationship, and even then, he didn’t fully know the story. 

He found Noiz still speaking to someone, he decided to get some fresh air so he sent a quick message to him telling him where he’d be. He walked to Noiz’s office and out into the balcony. The fresh air giving him some comfort as he looked out over the city, he’s been in Germany for almost a year now and struggled hard trying to learn the language. 

He could get by in a basic conversation well enough but anything more complex he’d be totally lost. 

“I wonder what the others are doing...” He was free to return home anytime he wished, Noiz did make more than enough money he didn’t need to worry about the travel expense. He just didn’t like going back without him, Aoba would always end up only going for a week before coming back. 

He heard someone coming into the office, he knows he locked the door behind him and looks inside before quickly hiding behind wall. His parents had come into the office, he could just make out what they were saying. 

“-ot here. I swear he’s too wrapped up in that man-” 

“He’ll get bored of him; he’s never held an interest in anything for long. Once he’s had his fun he’ll be tossed aside like his other toys.” 

“He should meet with that one girl-” Their voices fading away as they left, Aoba curling up trying to force his tears to stop. His heart feeling like it was in a vice grip as their words rang in his head. 

He didn’t hear when someone else had opened the door to his office until he felt hands pulling him into an embrace. He buried his face in his shoulder as sobs forced their ways out. “What did they say?” 

Aoba shook his head, clinging harder to him as he changed position so he could hold Aoba in his lap. Noiz hated watching Aoba be hurt by his parents, he was trying his best to gain their approval but they continued to refuse and push him away. All they could do was wait until Theo fully took over as CEO, Noiz planned to cut his interactions with them when he did. 

“I love you; I don’t care what they say I’ll never leave you.” Aoba nodded his own reply muffled against his suit. 

~~~ 

Rain was pelting down hard and the air had gotten much colder, he felt the cold seeping into his skin as he sat crouched under some building overhang down a dark alley. He remembered too well the feeling he felt in his chest as he stared blankly ahead, a dark emptiness consuming him the colder his body grew. This happened once before with Mink, he came home late and Aoba had waited in the cold for him. After weeks of being ignored. 

Noiz had been gone for over a month, he hadn’t gotten a single call or text in weeks, and then he gets a message from his father with an attached folder. Inside was numerous pictures of Noiz with one of his female co-workers. He knew of her as the person his parents had been planning to marry him off too. Noiz said he saw her only as an employee and nothing more, he didn’t even remember what her name was half the time. 

One of the pictures was a news article saying they announced their engagement and expecting child. 

Aoba had run out of the apartment and didn’t stop until his legs had given out. He had long since run out of tears, or if he was crying, he couldn’t tell anymore. Aoba had tried to get in contact with him, but all he got was the automated message saying he had been blocked. 

He shivered as more cold was setting in, he hadn’t even grabbed a coat before he ran out. Perhaps this was his punishment for loving so many; for living lives with the others and then leaving only to fall in love and live happily with another man. He felt like his heart was slowing down as his body began to lose strength. 

“I’m sorry... I’m sorry Mink, Clear, Koujaku. I’m so sorry for hurting you-” A deep coughed racked his body as everything went dark. 

~~~ 

Theo cursed when he got to the apartment and found it empty, Ren quickly running up to him and telling him what happened. Theo grabbing Aoba’s coat and covering Ren in it while he rushed back down to his car and getting in. 

“Can you track his PIC?” Ren giving him a confirmation, Theo flooring it out onto the roads and quickly calling his brother. “We’re too late, he already saw the tabloids and ran out.” 

“Why didn’t he call me-” 

“Aoba has been trying to get in contact with you for a while, but each time it wouldn’t connect or would return saying you were not in a serviceable area to receive his calls. When he got the photos, he tried calling but it said his number had been blocked.” Noiz felt his blood boil as he checked his coil, he had been so busy he hadn’t noticed his contact details had been changed and Aoba’s details set in the blocked contact list. 

He tried calling, after the fourth time it was answered. “Aoba?! Where are yo-” 

A deeper voice spoke through, the video feed dark but they could see glowing gold eyes and a sickly pale Aoba leaning against a wall. “Alley... Dark... That candy... shop... Cold...” The camera falling away. 

“His vitals are dropping!” Ren’s ear lowering, Theo knew which store he meant. It was the one Aoba always went to get the hard candies Noiz loved. 

“Theo please save him.” Noiz grit his teeth as he began boarding his flight, he could feel tears stinging at his eyes. 

He was going to make his parents pay if he lost Aoba. 

~~~ 

“Aoba-san! He’s over here!” Theo kneeled down next to his body, he was shivering and breathing coming in short uneven breaths. The EMT’s quickly wrapping him in something and loading him onto the gurney. Theo following right behind them before getting into his car and following them to the hospital. 

He didn’t wake up for a long time, when he did Noiz was there doing something with a bunch of screens. His head jerking when Aoba’s heart rate began to pick up, he was by his side and cupping his cheek apologizing. 

“I’m sorry Aoba, they won’t be hurting you again. Fuck I knew something seemed fishy when I couldn’t call you.” Noiz pressed their foreheads together, Aoba could see the guilt in his eyes. 

“Aoba, it seems his father hired someone to tinker with his coil so you could not contact each other, and then had some people follow Noiz and take pictures of him in compromising positions with his co-worker.” Ren nuzzled the side of his cheek and licked, the man gave a weak sob and reached his hand up to him. 

“Theo and I already set the record straight with him, if he tries this again it won’t just be me leaving. He wasn’t happy being threatened but we had plenty of evidence showing what he had done and we told him we’ll make sure his precious name is dragged through the mud.” He kissed his hand, rubbing his still chilly fingers between his warm ones. Aoba couldn’t stay awake for long, drifting back to sleep. Noiz holding his hand and stroking his cheek. 

~~~ 

“Aoba~” Noiz had a look in his eyes Aoba knew all too well, his face heating up already as he tried to push him away when he began to lean in to kiss him. 

“N-Noiz! I said not while I’m still-mmf!” His tongue easily slipped into his mouth and toyed with the others and rubbed along his palate. Drawing a gasp and shuddering breath from his older lover, pulling back to climb more fully into the hospital bed. “N-Noiz!” 

“It’s been over a month since we’ve been able to be intimate, and you’ve been in this hospital for over 2 weeks. You should be proud I’ve held off this long.” He began kissing along his neck and licking the shell of his ear. 

“S-Someone could-” 

“We’ve done it in a hospital before, nobody will come in I’ve made sure their attention is distracted for a while.” Gold eyes looking into green with a judgmental expression, he rolled his eyes. “I just made the system slow for the next shift to log into their accounts, I’ll fix it when we get done.” 

He kissed him again before he could protest, hands pushing and pulling at the thin hospital gown quickly breaking any resistance he had. Breaking the kiss when his hands rubbed and applied pressure over his chest, thumbs paying special attention his nipples. Aoba tried to not compare everyone to each other, but there was one thing he could not get over. 

Noiz’s obsession with his chest and nipples. 

He didn’t think he was particularly sensitive there but Noiz was able to work him up with little trouble by just playing with the area. Like he was doing now even as Aoba tried to tell himself it was just from being pent up after going so long without his touch. Aoba clamped his hand over his mouth when his leg pressed between his own and rubbed, the smirk on his face fill him with agitation so he reached down and rubbed at him. 

“Haaah eager hmm?” Aoba couldn’t respond, only whimper as his leg rubbed him and hands working their way up under his top. He rubbed him through his thick pants, not noticing the face he was making feeling his piercings through the fabric. 

“Noiz-” Gripping the front of his shirt he pulled him until he was a hairs breath away from him. “Stop teasing and fuck me.” 

“When you ask so nicely.” He kissed him hard, pulling his pants and underwear down and off. Digging in his pocket and pulling the lube out before quickly coating his fingers. He was slow pressing the first in, kissing him and gently stroking him while he got him used to the feeling and relaxed. 

Aoba moaned, shifting his hips to get him to go faster, which he happily obliges and adds a second finger before spreading them. Holding in a moan seeing him clutch at the hospital bedding. Aoba always was easy to open up, he seemed to naturally know how to relax his muscles. 

“Noiz now, please!” Gritting his teeth Noiz pulls himself free, giving a couple quick pumps before turning Aoba onto his side and bending his leg before sliding in. “Ahhh- Nnnf No-iz!” 

“Fuck Aoba-” He pressed all the way in, his lover burying his face in the pillow to try and stifle his voice. Unable to hide his smirk he pulled out slowly, knowing this position made his piercings drag over his sensitive spot the best. 

“Augh! N-oi-fuck!” He tried so hard to hold back his sounds, sending a small glare up at him; though it doesn’t last when he slowly pushes in and makes shallows thrusts right over his spot. He sobbed into the pillow as his body tensed and toes curled. He picked up the pace, watching as he quickly lost himself to the pleasure. 

“So beautiful Aoba, nngh I could watch you like this and never get tired of it.” Noiz leaned down and kissed him swallowing down his sounds as he began thrust hard and fast so the metal balls each dragged over his prostate. 

“Noiz Noiz ohhhh fuck I’m-ahhh Noiz I’m coming!” He tried to warn, but it only spurred him on more. Grabbing his leg under his knee and pushing it up to his chest and giving a hard thrust only to still so the steel piercing lay directly on the place he felt it most. 

He tossed his head back, coming hard as he gave a silent cry and his body twitched and he tightened around him. He gave a deep grunt before thrusting once-twice more and pulling out in time to come into a tissue. He peppered his face with kisses while he came down, smiling and relaxed. 

~~~ 

“Ahhh! Noiz we got a runner!” With a loud squeal their youngest twin ran naked through their house, heading for the stairs only to be scooped up and tossed in the air before blowing into his belly. He squealed and laughed, Aoba sighing in relief with their eldest twin in his arms 

“Dad what happened?” Aoba pet his hair. 

“Your little brother ran out of the bathroom naked again, Vati caught him and gave him one of these!” Aoba blew against his stomach making him laugh. 

“I’ll go get him dressed, you can put him in bed.” Noiz walked by, stopping to get a kiss. 

Aoba took him into his room, laying him in the bed and handing him his rabbit plushie. He hugged it close and rubbed his face against it. “Can you sing for me dad?” 

“You don’t want me to continue the story from yesterday?” He shook his head, reaching where he thinks his father’s hand is. Aoba takes his hand in his and sings him a lullaby Tae used to sing for him, it isn’t long before he falls asleep. Kissing their brow before tapping his seeing-eye Allmate to keep watch. 

Noiz met him in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes from dinner, wrapping arms around his waist. “Kids are finally asleep; I can’t imagine where he gets all that energy from.” 

“Oh haha I promise it’s not me, oh their godmothers wanted to come by this weekend and spend time with them.” Noiz hummed, kissing his neck. “Geez, you’re almost 30 and still like a teenager.” 

“Can’t help it, Daddy looks so yummy~” Aoba rolled his eyes. “I have to work this weekend; will you be alright?” 

“I’ll be fine, besides we promised not to keep their birth mother from seeing them. Even after the hell your father put both of you through; the fact she was willing to surrogate for us I can’t thank her enough.” He can feel Noiz’s face flinch against his shoulder, drying his hands he turns around and hugs him. “It’s not your fault how they were born. Remember my sperm also went in and it’s as likely to do with my genetic oddity.” 

“I was born with a dulled sense of touch, and our oldest was born blind, and youngest without a sense of smell.” Aoba kissed him, nuzzling their noses together. 

“It could also be their mothers' fault I mean she did somehow marry a woman who looks like you with boobs so she must be half blind- Ahhh Noiz!” He laughed as he began to tickle his sides, nibbling and biting at his neck leaving lots of marks that’ll be gone by morning. Stopping after a bit and kissing him, sighing and nuzzling into his neck. 

“Go on and take a bath, I’ll finish washing the dishes.” Aoba thanked him and went up to their room, he could hear their sons sleeping soundly through the baby monitors. Walking over to where Ren sleeps and pet his head. 

“I’m sorry Ren, I wish you could’ve met them.” Ren’s core temperature had overheated, causing his hard drive to melt. Both Aoba and Noiz tried as hard as they could but there was nothing they could do to salvage his information. He missed him, and felt like a part of him was now gone. 

He hovered over the body, looking around at the room and smiling hearing Noiz talking to his Allmate. Aoba sat on their bed mulling over his thoughts until Noiz came in, he opened his arms and pulled his husband into bed with him. 

The next morning, he woke just before the alarms were set to go off, kissing Noiz one last time before closing his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going downhill from here for a while  
> ;___;


	6. Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to handle the mental stress Aoba breaks, his fear preventing him from moving on.

Aoba was on the veranda looking at nothing in particular as he mulled over everything. He loved all of them, he didn’t know what he should do or who he should choose to live a full life alongside. He didn’t know if he’d lose this power as he grew older or if his ‘Reset’ point changed and he would be stuck in a different loop and never able to return to be with the others. He went through his notes over and over again trying to make a decision, but he couldn’t do it. 

He lost track of time. 

Perhaps an effect from his mind zoning out the repeated years before going into the Jail he hadn’t paid too much attention to the events around him. As he was running from Akushima he thought it strange nobody showed up, so he went in alone with only Ren by his side. 

Ren was acting strange, he disobeyed and acted out. Lashing at Aoba and running away making him chase after him as worry built up. 

“Ren! Where are you Ren?!” He turned the corner and stopped, curled up on the ground was a form he knew, his body acting on its own as he rushed to hug his twin. Only for him to fade away weakly calling his name. “S-Sei...?” 

“Aoba.” He spun his head around as Ren came out, he scolded Ren for running off. 

His stress was growing and his mind was breaking under it, Desire screamed trying to help, but Reason feared him and as Desire struggled to be set free, to let Reason sleep and let his mind have the time it needed to mend-to heal. 

They were caught, they lost their freedom. 

When he again woke in the hospital, he was left barely a husk of his former self. He did as he was told, having little will of own as numerous doctors and nurses did everything they could to help. Aoba spent almost two years in hospitals as they tried breaking him out of the shell. 

Aoba stopped talking. 

Tae was distraught when he was released, he was well enough to take care of himself but he remained silent. Mizuki often came by, Aoba felt guilty seeing those he loved hurting because they couldn’t figure out what was wrong with him. 

One day Aoba was home alone, Tae out late with a patient when he noticed his hair had gotten longer. Walking down the steps he went into the bathroom and found the scissors. He barely flinched at the pain as he cut. 

“Aoba!?” His hand was grabbed before he could cut more off, Mizuki shaking as he hugged him. “Don’t hurt yourself again!” 

“...?” Again? Aoba tried to remember if he had but he couldn’t think of anything. He didn’t know how to tell Mizuki it was alright, that where he was cutting barely felt anything. 

“Aoba, I wish there was something-anything I could do to make you feel better.” Aoba hugged him, he set the scissors down and brought him into the kitchen. Heating up the leftover doughnuts and giving him some and making tea, he wanted to make him feel better but without talking he couldn’t think of much he could do. 

Mizuki made him promise to not hurt himself again before he left, he promised in hopes to give some comfort. Going back up to his room he looked at his hair wondering what to do; sighing in annoyance he laid in bed toying with the bracelet on his wrist. Sitting up when a thought occurred to him, grabbing his small box of materials he braided a hair tie he could use to weave through his hair and help keep it in place. 

He really was out of practice but it would suffice for the time being. 

~~~ 

Haga still hired him, he couldn’t take phone calls and mostly dealt with stocking the store or on foot deliveries but he was able to forget the world around him while he was working. He passed his days pushing his thoughts down, he had long since become accustomed to the nightly memories haunting his sleep but he learned ways to ignore his own deteriorating mental health. 

He was on a delivery when it all finally broke. 

Aoba was following his coil when he caught the smell of cinnamon just before he was grabbed and his back slammed into the wall. Choking out a pained sound when his loose braid is grabbed and inspected. 

“Where did you get this.” Aoba looks up into his eyes, despite the shooting pain from his hair getting touched he reaches up a hand to his cheek. A smile pulling at his lips as tears fall. 

“...M... ink...” His heart throbs seeing the contacts in his eyes, he doesn’t even notice when a knife is pressed against his throat. “I’m... Sorry...” His body trembling and losing strength, he falls to the ground when Mink releases him, Koujaku and Mizuki screaming at Mink but he can’t hear anything past the pounding in his ears. 

He sees all three Rib teams gathering, ready to fight and he knows all too well how this will end. Aoba sits up, notices Mink’s knife next to his feet; taking it in his hand before he manages to speak. 

“ _Don’t Fight._ ” Eyes turn to him; he smiles as fresh tears fall. “It’s... my fault.” Before anyone can stop him, he grabs his hair- 

And cuts it off. 

~~~ 

It’s dark and cold, then again it always is before another pain filled memory starts up. He doesn’t know how long he’s been there but it’s just a matter of time before he wakes up again and has to relive the same thing over and over again. He wishes he could stay in this soundless darkness and sleep. 

He barely even notices he’s being picked up and carried, he flinches at the bright setting sun as the sound of waves catches his attention. He looks up, shaking as he meets the dark eyes of his twin smiling down to him, pain etched in his features. 

“Aoba, I’m so sorry.” Aoba clung to him, sobbing and screaming as Sei stroked his hair and rubbed his back. Letting him get everything out he had been holding in. Soon his sobs began to die down and he weakly clung to his twin, Aoba feeling an emptiness spreading through him after finally letting the built-up emotions out. 

“Sei, I’m scared. I can’t save Ren, I keep trying but I’m so scared of what he’ll do if he gets control and I can’t let him turn R-Ren in another Koujaku-” He began to shake, Sei kissing his forehead. 

“That won’t happen, you don’t need to be afraid of him.” Aoba followed his gaze, he saw as another him sat alone with tears in his eyes. He didn’t move towards him and he looked to be fighting back crying. “Aoba, when you first failed with Koujaku you were comatose inside your own mind for a long time. He had to endure alone what was done to your body.” 

“ **I’m s-sorry... I couldn’t take it all alone and they wouldn’t stop no matter how hard I begged. I tried to destroy myself, but all I ended up doing was destroying the part of me that wanted to keep you safe.** ” He curled up and cried into his arms folded over his knees. “ **I just w-wanted you to rest, let me live on the outside so you can sleep and heal.** ” 

Reason couldn’t help but watch as his other self broke down; looking back to Sei he nods. They both stand and move over to Desire and hug him, cries ringing out as they gave him some comfort. Sei petting their hair and giving a small laugh. “My cute little brothers.” 

Both blushing and grumbling, “I’m not cute.” 

“Aoba, you need to keep trying. I know it’s scary, I will try to help as much as I can but I know you can save Ren.” He started to clam up, Desire grabbing his face and making him look in his eyes. 

“ **You’re not alone! I’m here! Rely on me some you** **stubborn** **fuck!** ” Reason blinked, laughing and hugging him. 

“Yeah, right sorry. But what if... Scrap doesn’t work-” 

“ **Then we Reset, before they can touch us again. I won’t let you forget in your fear again.** ” Reason nods, Sei kisses both their foreheads and starts to fade. 

“I’ll see you both again soon, please get along.” They both reached for him, but were pulled out and woke once again in the hospital bed. Sitting up he pulled Ren from the bag, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I swear Ren, we will save you.” 

~~~ 

**‘Fuck this is boring!’** Desire cried out in his head while Aoba was weaving the necklace again. 

“Then take a nap, I don’t want to forget the skills I’ve picked up living with them.” He could hear a loud groan, he laughed. 

‘ **Your germen is still shit, and you still suck at braiding.** ’ 

“But I can cook without burning things-” 

‘ **You forget to season it half the time.** ’ 

“You didn’t complain about the jam.” His hand came up and pinched his nose. “Ack-hey!” Desire laughed inside his head, Reason pouting and fixing the missed loop. 

~~~ 

A pleasant and much needed change to not suppressing his other self was when he needed to hide away inside himself, he could, Desire would come out and acted like him well enough nobody seemed to notice. He also had someone he could talk too when things got bad, and someone he could bounce ideas off to figure out what to do to save Ren. 

Aoba did his best to follow the events the best he could, it still hurt seeing Koujaku with his fans, and he tried the best he could to offer some help to Mizuki but to little progress. They wondered if there was anything they could do for their friend. 

As they entered the Jail and Ren began to remember himself, Aoba feared they would end up failing again when yet again Virus and Trip cornered them, just before they were about to close their eyes and reset; Koujaku screamed their name. Aoba could cry from joy as they were saved. 

After they spoke with Ren inside their own mind and they battled Toue, Aoba and Ren met with Sei together. 

Ren was surprised seeing both Reason and Desire run up to Sei and hug him, their twin telling them how proud he was of them. Ren learned about the second power; he felt bad he could not help ease the burden on Aoba’s mind for so long. Before they could say much more- 

Sei began to fade away. 

He asked them to Destroy him, they tried to fight wanting to save him too, but he refused. As much as it hurt them, they finally agreed and said goodbye to him. As they felt him die Desire began to weaken, as he faded away, he promised to return after he slept. 

When Aoba woke, the tower collapsed in front of him and Ren gone, he felt alone yet again. 

~~~ 

The first few months Ren had been home, free from rehab, he spent most of his time reading. Sei’s, or rather his body now, was changing to resemble Ren more than Sei and he didn’t have much energy once he got his morning exercises done to try and build stamina and muscle mass. Not to mention he was having to live as a human, with his own body, and he still struggled to resist his urges from when he was inside the Allmate. 

But he found he really enjoyed reading. 

After seeing Aoba off to work, and sneaking kisses, he would help Tae around the house before she left and he would spend the rest of the day reading one of the various books they had. Koujaku and Mizuki had lent plenty of their books when Aoba told them of his new hobby. Ren was smitten with reading. 

The only drawback was the strain on his eyes. 

Sei’s power was gone, but Ren’s eyes would become unfocused after reading for too long and he would have to stop and wait for them to rest. Not to mention the habit of rubbing his eyes without meaning too, they believe it’s a physical memory from Sei. Ren was getting annoyed as it happened more and more. 

“Ren, are your eyes hurting?” He made a difficult sound as he rubbed at his eyes, Aoba lay on the bed with a heating pad on his lower back. A day off of work and Tae being out of the house since early morning gave them time to indulge in each other. 

Aoba had slept for some hours after, Ren was reading but now his eyes hurt. 

“Here, hand me the book.” Passing it to him, Aoba marked the page and pulled him into the bed, settling him to lean on the wall while he curled into his lap. Aoba read aloud from where he left off. 

“Thank you, Aoba.” Wrapping his arms around him, he kissed his cheek and closed his eyes listening to him. 

~~~ 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Koujaku laughed as he brushed his hair and began to style it. “And you guys who not only are more than fine with this but knew he planned to ask and helped him get the ring!” 

“Now Aoba, it’s not like you can help it. The bond you each share is something nobody else could ever experience, added on top him being in your twin brothers' body. I’m glad to see you with someone who makes you happy.” Aoba flinched at his words, forcing a smile and jabbing him in the side. 

His heart hurting as he yearned for his touch, to feel not only Koujaku but everyone's loving gaze and embrace again. 

“We’re really getting married...” Aoba couldn’t stop the tears, Koujaku handing him some tissues and hugging him. “Thanks, hippo.” 

“Don’t mention it, and hey I know if Tae was here she’d be just as happy for you both.” Aoba nodding, unsure if he could hold back his sob if he spoke. They had come clean to Tae when Ren said he wanted to get married, she wasn’t as surprised as they expect. She grumbled how they weren’t exactly the quietest after all. 

She gave them her support, all to the way up to her last breath. 

The house felt too big for the two by themselves, so they sold it to a couple they knew would fill it up and trusted. 

“Dad! Are you done yet? Daddy sucks at long hair and now Allen's hair is all tangled again!” Aoba laughed as Koujaku sighed. 

“I think you’re needed Koujaku.” He gave a laugh and pinned the veil in his hair. “Hey Naoya, want to play a game while we’re waiting?” 

“Yeah!” He ran over and climbed into Aoba’s lap, Koujaku thanking him while he went to go fix Mizuki’s attempt at braiding their other sons' hair. 

The wedding was a small one, Aoba and Ren were happy nonetheless. Ren still stepped on Aoba’s feet a couple times during the dance, even after spending a month with Koujaku practicing, but it was still a very happy memory for the both of them. Gaining a whole new connection together to bind them. 

They spent a great many years together, just the two of them. Aoba took over Heibon with Ren at his side, Clear often came around helped with deliveries from time to time. They were happy. 

But Ren had been hiding something. 

He knew how badly his husband missed the others, he was happy with Ren, but he could see how badly he hurt forcing his emotions down to try and love only Ren. After being married for just over ten years, both men nearing their early forties, Ren could no longer hide it from him. 

Aoba woke to Ren sitting up in bed, worried he rolled over and took his hand in his. “Ren? What’s wrong?” 

“I’m sorry Aoba, I.. I’ve done something horrible to you.” Aoba sat up, worry obvious as he continued. “When Sei gave me this body, he told me there was still one more person... One more you need to save.” 

“...Who?” Amber eyes locked with his. 

“Mizuki.” Gold eyes widened. “There is a way to save him, but he didn’t tell me much more than that.” 

“Ren, why did you hide this?” Aoba watched as his expression turned pained. 

“I... I wanted to have you for myself for a while longer. I just wanted it to be us for as long as I could, but I see how you hurt watching them.” Aoba pulled him to his chest, petting his hair. 

“Ren, thank you for telling me. You don’t need to feel so guilty for wanting to stay like this.” He kissed him. “I love you Ren.” 

“I love you. He told me I wouldn’t forget, that you won’t be alone when you return.” Aoba smiled wide, kissing him deeper. 

“I guess we’ll need to figure out how to open a Rhyme field then.” At his confused expression Aoba whispered. “So we can still touch, my husband~” Ren blushed, stumbling over his words while Aoba laughed. 

“Are you ready then?” He nods, pressing their foreheads together and closing his eyes. 

~~~ 

He woke when Ren jumped onto the hospital bed, licking at his cheek. Aoba pet him and pulled him to his chest. “You remember?” 

“I do, how are you feeling?” He flinched a bit. 

“Ahh the usual pain waking up like this, well now we have to figure out what we need to do.” Ren nods, licking his cheek again. “For now let’s sleep, I think we could both use it before we come up with a plan.” Ren curling up in his arms, they fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy


	7. Mizuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsure how to save Mizuki from going into Morphine they do the only thing they can.  
> Trial and Error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to split this into 2 chapters, but decided to just put it all in one.

Ren loaded into the field, Desire and Aoba modifying the settings so nobody could enter the field forcibly. Something they learned while married to Noiz and were very grateful for; once it was set up Aoba jumped into Ren’s arms and pulled his visor off. “Heh, missed this face.” 

“Did you not like the body Sei gave us?” Aoba pinched his nose and pouted. 

“That’s not it! I knew you in this form first so it’s nice to see it again.” Ren laughed, licking his cheek and pulling him close. 

“Desire how are you feeling?” His eyes shifted to glowing. 

“Sleepy still, I wonder if there is a way to give me a body in this space.” Ren kissed the top of his head before bringing up several screens. Desire kept himself busy looking over various settings while they talked about how to help Mizuki. Talking for a couple hours coming up with various ideas to try out. 

Once they left the field, they began trying out various plans. 

The first was a simple one, getting Mizuki to open up about his stress and worries. Despite trying everything they could to help. Mizuki wouldn’t budge, even when Koujaku came and Aoba helped get him up to speed in trying to ease his worries. 

He still ended up in Morphine. 

The second plan was to no longer pretend their memories were gone; some were but most of them they remembered; namely the last couple weeks before Virus and Trip captured Aoba. 

They learned there was something very important that still could not be recovered. 

“Aoba?!” Mizuki ran into the room, Aoba smiling at him. 

“Hey Mizuki, heh guess I fucked up again?” The look of relief on his face was nice to see for once, Mizuki rushing to him and pulling him into a hug. “Ahh-tch gentle still hurts.” 

“Shit sorry!” He pulled away, instead taking Aoba’s hands in his own after sitting on the edge of the bed. “How are you feeling? What happened?” 

“I...” He made a difficult expression, shaking his head. “I’d rather not talk about it right now. How long have I been out?” 

“You’ve been missing for 4 months, and comatose for almost a month.” Aoba flinched and laid back against the bed cursing. “I’m glad you’re back, I kept trying to find you and I started thinking I’d find your body somewhere-” 

“Mizuki, I’m alright. Heads a little fucked but I’m here.” Aoba didn’t expect it as Mizuki leaned in and kissed them, both Reason and Desire stunned as a nurse came in to tell Mizuki the doctor was coming. 

“Oh thanks, I’ll be back to check on you as soon as they allow friends to visit.” He gave Aoba another quick kiss, laughing as he blushed. “Be good, I love you.” He left with the nurse and as the door clicked shut- 

“Desire please tell me you know what that was about.” 

“ **I don’t have a fuckin’ clue! I mean I sucked his dick from time to time, but I don’t remember getting with him!** ” 

The doctor came in, Tae with him and they were far too distracted to pay much attention. Thankful they assumed his lack of focus was due in part to his head injury so after a bit of conversation with Tae he was left alone to rest. 

“Ren you don’t remember if we got together with him do you?” He shook his head as he climbed into Aoba’s arms. “Fuck... Is... Is that why-” Covering his mouth with his hand; it finally settled in why Mizuki always looked so utterly broken when they didn’t remember. 

“Aoba?” Ren gave a worried look, licking his cheek trying to comfort him. 

“Ren, I think we need to revise some of our plans. I don’t think I could attempt those if what we think is true.” Ren gave a nod, Aoba kissing the top of his head. 

~~~ 

Mizuki came by often to visit, he got to formerly meet Tae and blushed majority of the time. His grandmother seemed to like Mizuki though she didn’t care for him being in such a violent game. She was grateful to know he did as much as he could to watch over Aoba while he was out, Mizuki promised to keep the fact he had his memories a secret from everyone. 

He swore to explain why when he was released. 

They felt bad keeping from Mizuki not having the memory of accepting his confession; he had asked them out quite often but they didn’t want to accept out of fear over what they did. The people they hurt-killed-with Scrap without meaning too. Aoba wished he knew what happened to change their mind. 

Mizuki was very affectionate with them when they were alone, holding their hand, sneaking in snacks and feeding him, leaving little kisses on his hands or cheeks. As much as Aoba enjoyed it, they couldn’t keep lying to him. He deserved to know the truth. 

The day he was released he planned to come clean. 

He made Mizuki promise to not throw him a party, he needed to speak with him about something important and didn’t want to ruin his hard work if he took it bad. It worried him but he agreed, so when they got into his apartment he did have a cake made. 

“I had this ordered before you said you didn’t want a party, but I thought you’d at least enjoy it.” Pain prickled in Aoba’s chest, he took Mizuki’s hand and sat him on the couch, sitting next to him. “Aoba-?” 

“I can’t... No I won’t lie to you. I don’t remember two weeks up until I was kidnapped.” He took his hand in his and looked him in the eyes. “Did I accept your confession? I can’t... I can’t remember. What they did to me really fucked my head up.” 

“They? Aoba what happened?” His concern and worry taking front seat to his own feelings. 

“You have to keep it a secret, I can’t risk them finding out it failed.” Mizuki swore, Aoba continued. “I used to get followed around by these two, they said they were my fans. I didn’t pay them much mind, that was my mistake. They work for someone, and to keep me some getting noticed by them they decided to-” He began to shake. “-wipe my memories. It only partially worked and I remember almost everything, but there are still missing gaps I can’t recover.” 

Mizuki cupped his cheek, pulling him into a tight hug. 

“If they find out it failed they’ll just do it again until it sticks or-” He hadn’t noticed his body began to shake until Mizuki gave his cheeks a gentle slap. 

“Hey stay with me, it’s okay I won’t tell a soul.” Mizuki carefully coaxed him to relax, once he did he answered them. “You did, accept my confession. You had come over when I asked and had a small party for your birthday. You stayed the night but got a call in the morning and it looked like you were upset. Before you left, I told you I loved you, and you made a joke at my expense like always. Then you said when you came back you would be willing to give it a try, stating you were not joining my team.” 

“I don’t remember, last thing I saw before it just goes blank was you carrying me back to your place when I had gotten caught up in a Rib fight.” He watched as his eyes went wide. 

“Aoba if that is last thing you remember then you’re missing more than two weeks, that’s over a month.” Aoba buried his face in his shoulder, not liking missing such a long time. “Aoba if you don’t want-” 

“Don’t give me that, I might not remember it but I’m not going back on my word. I know you wouldn’t lie or try to trick me.” Aoba leaned in and kissed him, only meaning for it to be a short kiss but Desire had other plans. Shoving his tongue in and climbing right into his lap, straddling him and pressing his body against his. 

“Ahh Aoba-mmf!” Aoba began to grind in his lap, jerking back when he hissed in pain. 

“Mizuki?!” He hopped off his lap as he took a couple breaths. 

“I tried to warn you, I got a new tattoo and I can’t do anything until it heals.” It took a full minute before it sunk in, face turning a very deep red watching the other man covering his crotch. 

“You... Did you tattoo your dick?!” 

~~~ 

After he calmed down and hurt less, he let Aoba take a look, he had in fact tattooed his penis. A blue and golden scaled snake wrapping around his shaft before the head was nestled just under the head. Aoba called him a sap for the colors, but was very interested to learn it glows in the dark. The outline of the snake and scales would glow once the skin had finished healing. 

Aoba’s mouth watered as he was carefully looking at the ink, growing a bit agitated knowing he couldn’t actually do anything with him. 

They ate cake and Aoba took some extra home with him, on the walk they could only hope being together with him would stop him from falling back into Morphine's hands. 

~~~ 

They were on a date when Koujaku came, Aoba perking up seeing him and hugging him. Blushing hard as he introduced Mizuki as his lover, taking notice of the way he flinched but hid it behind his typical overprotective worry. Mizuki caught the flash of something across Aoba’s face as they parted ways, promising to come by that night to see Tae. 

Mizuki taking his hand and pulling him into a back alleyway, pushing him against the wall and kissing him hard. Aoba moaning and shivering as he pushed his leg between his and applied ample pressure against his crotch. Managing pull his mouth free, only to cover his mouth with his hand as he bit and sucked a bruise onto his neck. 

“Ahh-mmmph! Mi-Mizuki! What-nnnf!” He whimpers as his hand pressed against the outline of his dick and rubbed at it through his jeans. Unable to stop him as he unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants and boxers down to grip him in a tight fist. “Fu-Fuck Mizuki!” 

Mizuki dropped to his knees, before Aoba could say anything, he licked the tip and took him into his mouth. Aoba nearly doubling over him and crying out into his palm. His tongue worked the bottom of his shaft while he sucked and worked his mouth over him. His legs shook as he struggled holding in his voice, hand tangling in hair while he worked him fast to orgasm. 

“Mmmf Mi-mmm! Ahh I’m-” Standing up straight as he came with a choked muffled cry; Mizuki sucking every drop out of him until he pleaded him to stop. Licking his lips and standing in time to catch him as his legs gave out. 

“Woah, careful-” Aoba met his gaze and pinched his nose with a pout. 

“You- Why all of a sudden?!” Mizuki shaking to get his nose free before pulling his jeans back up and fixing his belt back in place. 

“Just felt like doing it really.” Leaning in he kissed him, stroking his cheek until he sighed and calmed down. 

“Warn me next time, geez.” Mizuki wrapping an arm around his waist and letting him lean against him they continued on their way to finish their movie date. 

‘ **Is he... Jealous of** **Koujaku** **? He’s never gotten jealous before.** ’ Reason couldn’t help but agree, something seemed very off with him still. They only hoped it passed or they could talk to him. 

~~~ 

Mizuki was late, he should’ve been off work long before now and come home, but as Aoba grabbed his coat and picked up Ren a quick glance at the calendar sent chills up their spine. 

“No... No!” Running out of the apartment he turned down onto the backstreet leading to the main hangout for Dry Juice, there was a mass of black hooded people dragging the beaten bodies of Dry Juice away. Just as they turned to grab him, he screamed in Scrap making them fall to the ground. 

He saw Mizuki lying on the steps, un-moving and bleeding heavily from his head. 

Tears falling as they ran to his side, cradling his head and checking for a pulse. Crying and screaming as they felt it fading away, two sets of shoes stopping in front of him. They didn’t need to look up know who it was. 

“Ahhh Aoba had to come out too early.” His blood was boiling, looking up at the two with nothing but hatred in his eyes. 

“We’re sorry Aoba-san, we got a bit too rough when he tried fighting back.” Aoba mumbled something they couldn’t quite hear. “What was that?” 

“I’ll find a way to make you pay.” His eyes shifting into a glow. “ ** _All of you, wake up and kill these two._** ” 

The two simply gave an amused smile before dodging as each of the members stood on unsteady feet but attacked them. Aoba knew it was futile, pulling Mizuki’s head to his chest he whispered. 

“I swear I’ll save you; I won’t stop until we do.” Kissing his brow before closing his eyes. 

~~~ 

After yet more failed attempts they were running out of ideas, they were on their last-ditch effort and quickly losing hope. They joined Dry Juice, Mizuki looked so happy when they did and he was planning a special tattoo just for Aoba to show he was his right-hand man. They were afraid getting inked, so many bad memories of sharp objects or things binding his neck or eyes doing nothing to help. 

Aoba was on his way to Black Needle to see what Mizuki finally came up with after more than a year working on it. 

He wasn’t paying attention, trying to not have another panic attack and he didn’t hear the shouting and fighting just outside the bar. Aoba set the bag with Ren down planning to join in and help fight off the rival Rib team- 

When a loud bang went off from the crowd, looking down as blood quickly poured out soaking his shirt. His name was screamed as he crumbled to the ground. The last thing he saw was Mizuki and Ren before his eyes lost all sight- 

~~~ 

He gasped, coughing in the hospital bed, Ren shaking his way out of the bag and hopping onto the bed and licking his cheek. 

“Aoba breathe, it’s alright we’re back.” Aoba sobbed punching the pillow, not caring at all at the pain it caused his body as his still mending broken bones shifted within him. 

“Why doesn’t anything work?! Even when he’s happy and no longer holding it in something always drags him back in!” Ren whined, pushing his way into his arms and nuzzling his cheek. “Ren, we don’t know what to do. Nothing stops him from going to them...” 

“Aoba, perhaps we should try and speak to Sei. He is able to see through Usui correct? We can try to connect to him through her.” With little else they could try, he agreed. 

It was a month before Usui appeared close enough Ren could connect them to the field she was running. They knew it would expose them to Toue and he would watch but it didn’t matter, they would reset after this anyway. 

“Sei!” Aoba ran up to Usui, pulling the veil covering her eyes and looking directly in them. “ _I’m coming inside brother._ ” 

~~~ 

They woke up to Sei stroking their hair in Ren’s lap. “Hello Little Brothers.” Aoba smiled and hugged him. “Ren says you need help?” 

They explained their struggle, unable to think of any other method to stop Mizuki from joining Morphine. 

“What if the answer is you don’t need to prevent him from joining Morphine, but save him from within Morphine?” He laughed at the confused looks from each of their faces. “The other lives you lived, he always recovered from you failing Scrap correct?” 

“Yeah, and even knowing how to Scrap no matter what we said it would still fail-” Gold eyes widening. “Wait... So him joining Morphine is a pre-set event we can’t change? This power makes no sense!” Both Aoba’s were frustrated at not understanding. 

“This time, let everything play out as normal and instead of stopping him-” 

“ **We join him.** ” Reason looked at Desire. “ **When we fail the Scrap, we can just join up with Morphine and work on helping him from there. It isn’t Morphine were saving him from, it’s himself.** ” Sei smiled wide nodding. 

“That has always been what you do, save them from the part that holds them back from moving on and finding their happiness.” Desire grinned big, Reason pursing his lips together. 

“Sei, can you tell me what you know of this power? You seem to know something.” Ren rubbed his back while their twin nodded. 

“I only know a bit, but it’s not exactly a ‘second’ power but an addition to your power to destroy. When you ‘Reset’ you’re not simply returning back to that point. You destroy that time line.” It took a long moment before it all set in. 

“So, when I reset-” 

“It’s like that time line disappears, like it didn’t happen.” Aoba hiccuped out a sob, relief filling him. “You didn’t leave them alone when you returned.” 

“Sei, how do you know all of this?” His face held a deep sadness, he didn’t answer as everything began to fade away. 

“Aoba, I’m sorry.” 

Once again, they awoke in the bed, gripping their fist as they took a long breath. 

“This time.” 

~~~ 

Arms snuck around his waist and pulled him back into a warm chest, squeaking and nearly dropping the ladle on the floor. “Mizuki!” 

“Haha Sorry, you were concentrating so much it was hard to resist.” Aoba puffed out his cheeks and huffed at him. “I’m sorry,” He kissed his cheek, swaying their hips together. “Forgive me?” 

“Only if you can get Ren out of bed before breakfast is ready.” He felt a kiss on his other cheek, blushing as Ren smiled down at him and nuzzled his neck. “Geez you two, fine you get a pass for now. Let me finish cooking now.” 

Each of them grabbing a kiss before pulling away, Ren yawning as Mizuki stopped him from running into the chair again. “Ahh-Thank you Mizuki.” 

“Don’t sweat it, I thought Aoba was slow to wake up.” He quickly caught the slice of toast aimed at his head. “Hey that’s cheating!” 

“Be happy I didn’t put jam on it this time.” He handed the toast to Ren who nibbled on it while Mizuki helped plate the food and bring it over. 

“So you going to continue?” Aoba gave him a confused look. “Your other lives, you were telling me about Clear.” Aoba laughed, he talked about his life together with Clear and how he had proposed to him. 

“He made me a necklace, out of parts from his original body; he had planned for it to be this big elaborate thing where jellyfish balloons would fly out of boxes around us with letters drawn on them asking for my hand. But in his excitement thinking about how I’d react, he miswrote some of the kanji.”   
“Instead of ‘Will you marry me’ it said ‘Will you rim me’.” Mizuki and Ren both burst out laughing, Aoba sipped his coffee. “He hadn’t noticed until I smacked him on the head asking if Noiz put him up to this.” 

“I wish I could’ve seen that!” Aoba continued on with the story as they ate, pausing when Koujaku came by to take Ren to get his hair cut. Moving to the couch and cuddling while they watched TV together. 

“Hey Mizuki?” He shifted so he could face him. “You really don’t mind? That I love the others too?” 

“It’s not like you can help it, you lived a life with them.” He cupped his cheek and kissed him. “Can I be honest?” Aoba was nervous but he nodded. “I know you hide it the best you can but you want them too right?” 

“Yes...” Mizuki kissed him again. 

“Don’t be ashamed, I wanted to know if you both thought about a way to save all of us? At once.” Aoba sat up, thinking it over. 

“I... I don’t know how? All of you only grow that affection for me while we are inside the Jail, with the exception of you and Koujaku having loved me beforehand.” Mizuki sat up and took his hand in his. “Even if I try to show interest in all of them, I just end up alone with Ren.” 

“What if you tried telling them about your power? Before everything in the Jail starts up?” Aoba held his hands tighter, obviously scared. “Hey, you know at least Clear and I will believe you, and Koujaku. I don’t mean you do it now, just give it some thought and I’m more than willing to help you think up ideas.” 

“Thank you, Mizuki.” Leaning in he kissed him, shivering as his hand moved to the back of Aoba’s neck, blushing at the chuckle he gets from Mizuki. “S-Shut up! It’s your fault my body does this when you grab there!” 

“I love you Aoba.” He kissed him again, long and slow. 

~~~ 

Aoba wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell him when he decided to start over again. They spent many years together and came up with a couple plans to save everyone at once. Aoba and Ren had talked about when to Reset, and soon decided against telling him. Aoba pressed a soft kiss to his lips as he drifted off to sleep between him and Ren. 

“Good night Aoba, Ren. Love you.” They mimicked their response at the same time to him, curling up and settling in for the night. 

And Aoba closed his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...but will it work?


	8. Closing in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba only hopes this will work.

Aoba took a deep breath, to say he was scared was an understatement. He knew the real Mink, but the one he was going to meet with was the one he built to be able to do anything to reach his revenge. Aoba didn’t know if even trying this would break that shell, but if it didn’t work at least he gave it a shot. 

He walked through the abandoned district, coming up to the place where Scratch hid away. He knows with scrap he can get his way into speaking with Mink, he just felt guilty if he had to use it. 

“Oi! The fuck are you doing here?!” The guy watching the entrance pointed his gun at him, he held his arms up. 

“I need to speak to your boss.” The guy eyed him over, Aoba came without Ren or his bag and jacket. He wasn’t any sort of threat and he had no place he could hide anything dangerous- 

‘ **We’re dangerous enough alone.** ’ He’d roll his eyes at his other self if he didn’t have a gun pointed at him. 

“Just go home kid-” 

“I know a way into Platinum Jail.” He caught his attention. “I do deliveries on foot for Heibon, I’ve run past you guys a couple times talking about getting inside. My friend also runs Black Needle, Mizuki, he’s heard you guys mention it while drunk.” 

There was a long moment of silence, he brought his coil up. “Hey, tell the boss there's a kid out here who says he knows how to get in... Yeah, the usual room? Got it.” Aoba knew exactly where he was going, he followed the guy and was brought into the room he always wakes up in when Mink kidnaps him. 

Mink is sitting on the couch, smoking his pipe. He’s ushered to stand in front of him, he knows already by looking at the ones gathered what Mink planned. So, before he could- 

“May I speak to you alone, Mink?” His eyes narrow. “Do I look like I could be a threat to you?” Aoba sighs when he doesn’t budge. “Fine, hard way.” 

“ ** _Leave us alone, go be loyal puppies elsewhere._** ” 

The men stiffen up and leave, Mink is on his feet and reaching inside his coat. Aoba doesn’t flinch when the knife is pressed against his throat, he keeps his eyes on Minks. 

“Did Toue send you.” 

“No, I’m here on my own. I didn’t lie about knowing the way into there, I just wanted to talk to you. Once I’ve said my peace, I’ll tell you how to get in and leave if you choose not to believe me.” Mink seems to be weighing his options, he removes the knife and sits down. 

“Then talk.” He keeps the knife in hand, Aoba takes a deep breath and tells him everything. How he was created in Toue’s lab, his power and his second power. Mink listens without speaking, Aoba waits to see if he has questions before getting to the main meat of it. 

“I’ve already met you several times, I... I’ve lived a life with you.” He felt pain prickle in his chest. “I know this persona you have is just a front for you to get your revenge, you act like this because you plan to die with Toue. So, you don’t hurt anyone you leave behind, but you made it out and went to your homeland.” 

“And I chased you there, you still tried to act harsh with me to try and get me to leave, but I’m just a bit too stubborn for you.” He smiles, Mink sits back. 

“Get out.” 

“...eh?” Mink ignores his gaze. 

“I’m not going to sit here and listen to you ramble about your fantasy, leave.” Aoba closes his eyes, reaching under his shirt and pulling out the necklace he made in the likeness of the braid Mink made to symbolize their bond. 

“From now on, you won’t cry alone. Because you’re no longer alone.” Mink’s eyes turn to look at him. “From now on, you won’t lose your way. Because I’ll show you the way and we’ll walk together. Two roads become one and continue straight onward.” Aoba slowly wraps it around his hand, he places a kiss on the knot as he ties the ends together. “I pray to the heavens above that the blessings of all that lives may pour down over us.” 

“..." Mink just stares at him. 

“Those are the words you said to me the night we bonded, the next day you gave me a hair tie that looked like this. Yours looked a lot cleaner, but I like to think I’ve gotten a bit better.” He smiled to him, tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry I’ve bothered you. I suppose this is another failed attempt on my part.” He pulled out a piece of paper and set it down. “This is where you can get in, I won’t bother you anymore.” 

Clutching at his necklace he rushed out, hiding somewhere secluded and sobbing as he fell to his knees. 

He wasn’t sure what hurt more, that he failed to convince Mink, or that the way he looked at him with hatred in his eyes. He shivered violently as his chest stabbed with pain, Desire trying his best to console him. 

‘ **We can just go back and try something else, Sei believes we can save everyone. We just need to keep trying-** ’ 

“Desi-” He couldn’t breathe, his vision was going black as he choked and gasped for air. He heard the sound of footsteps approaching him as he lost the ability to stay awake. 

~~~ 

He woke to his cheek being stroked, he made a happy sigh and leaned into the touch. “Mmm Five more... Minutes.... Mink...” The man didn’t say anything, watching as he drifted back to sleep. 

He didn’t know what to make of him, Mink knew he didn’t lie to him. Though his story still seemed far too out there to be believed, he couldn’t deny the words he spoke. Only those from his tribe spoke those words to the ones they planned to live the rest of their lives beside. Mink was the only person alive who would know that prayer. 

He looked at the necklace again, though he could’ve looked up how to braid off the internet each bead and, fake, gemstone was placed at specific points. It was for protection, and warmth. He looked at the sleeping man again, his expression difficult looking at Aoba. 

He found him hyperventilating in an alley and crying, he picked him up meaning to just drop him somewhere, but he relaxed in his arms. 

“Mink... missed... Your smell...” He brought him back and laid him on the couch, covering him with his coat. 

Pulling out the stone of his people he looked between it and Aoba. He didn’t know what to do. After another hour he carefully picked him up, keeping him wrapped in his coat as he carried him someplace safe to sleep. Another rundown building a distance away from where Scratch holed up, placing him on the bed and taking his jacket before leaving. 

“Oi, you.” Tori tilt his head. “When he wakes up help him find his way out of here and then return. 

“I understand.” The bird flew over and sat waiting for him to wake up. 

~~~ 

“Ren, I think this is a good enough spot.” Aoba climbed through a broken window, it was dark and secluded, a perfect spot to hide while he dealt with Noiz. 

“I can detect Midori; shall I start the Drive-by?” Aoba nods, sitting in the darkest corner and pulling his hood to cover his hair. 

Ren started the field up; it didn’t take long before Noiz was pulled into it. He wasn’t happy as he loaded in, he shot a glare at the two Aoba’s and Ren standing before him. 

“The fuck you want.” His Allmates were not loading in, until he could figure out why he was at a disadvantage. 

“We’re here to talk.” 

“ **Though I’d love to fight you.** ” 

“Desire please.” 

“ **I know I know.** ” 

“Noiz, I know unless you get something out of it you won’t listen so first a payment of sorts.” He pulled up their status menu, his interest caught seeing their name. “Good enough for now?” 

Ren edited the field for them to sit, Aoba knew he wouldn’t care for much so he got right to the point. He told him about his power to ‘Reset’, and about going through the Jail with him. He gave a laugh. 

“You expect me to believe I’d believe-” 

“You have 2 steel ball piercings up the shaft, a ring at the base just above your balls and another steel ball piercing through the tip but you’ve been thinking about putting a ring there instead.” Reason looking him in the eyes the entire time, he switches to speaking in Germen.   
“You have a little brother, Theo, you were born without the sense of touch and because of that you were hidden away and all the responsibilities was given to Theo.” Noiz didn’t comment. 

“ **Wow even after all those years you still suck at the language.** ” Reason sighed, rubbing his eyes. 

“Well it’s hard to learn a new language when your husband gets easily jealous and starts pouting at you for attention.” Ren cleared his throat. “Right, sorry. The point of the matter is-” 

“I don’t care.” Noiz stood from the chair. “I’m leaving.” 

“ **Hey brat you can-** ” Noiz tapped a couple things on the screen in front of him and logged out. “ **...I’m going to kick his ass.** ” 

Reason looked down, Ren pulling him into his arms and placing kisses along his face. Desire sighing and moving around to hug him. 

“We’ll try something different next loop, like Sei said; Trial and error until we figure it out.” 

“ **Ren’s right, how about we go to** **Koujaku** **next? If anyone would believe us it’s** **Koujaku** **and...** ” Reason took Desires hand and Ren took his other, his shoulders shook as he tried to bite back the tears. 

They had no idea how to save Mizuki, having learned the hard way several times his path must always lead to Morphine. 

~~~ 

Aoba clutched the notebook to his chest, knuckles almost white from his grip. He couldn’t help feeling nervous as he knocked on the door, managing to force a smile when he opens the door and invites him inside. He offers a drink or something to eat, but Aoba takes his hand. 

“I... I need to talk to you.” Koujaku growing increasingly worried as Aoba nearly shook where he stood. He leads them to the bedroom and sits next to Aoba, “Koujaku, what I’m going to say is going to sound insane but please listen to the end?” 

“Aoba, I promise.” He took Koujaku’s hand in his, he felt a bit calmer with the contact. He told him about everything, up until going into the Jail with him, pausing like he’s done with the others. So, he can let it sink in or ask questions. When he stays quiet, he continues on. 

“I’ve been through Platinum Jail, with you. We’ve already gone through the tower together, and you find and kill Ryuuhou.” Koujaku’s eyes widen, before he can ask, he hands him the notebook. “After... I failed a few times; when I returned, I started writing down everything that happened.” Koujaku looked through the notebook. 

“Aoba...” As he read through the notebook, he knew he wasn’t lying to him. The only ones who knew about what happened to his family, and his attempts at his own life, were people on the mainland. There wasn’t any way Aoba could have gotten in contact with them. Even if he did there was details on his tattoo’s and Ryuuhou, including the way he dresses and speaks, not many would know this much detail. 

“Koujaku,” Aoba placed his hand on his cheek turning him to look him in the eyes. “We lived together, after we left the Jail. You avoided me for a while but in the end, you came over to my place and told me your feelings.” He laughed a bit at the confused panic look. “Stupid Hippo, I feel the same. Though I didn’t realize it for a while. I love you too. While I was with you, I was so happy,” Aoba knew he was starting to rant but after Mink and Noiz he was so stressed he couldn’t stop himself.   
“You were always doting on me; I didn’t need to ask most of the time you just knew when I needed help or couldn’t figure something out. You cried on our wedding day, more than I did and Granny never stopped smiling-” He hadn’t noticed he was crying until Koujaku wrapped his arms around him. “H-Hic, it hurt so much when I returned back, w-wat-ching you flirt and be wi-th your fanss-hic.” 

Aoba isn’t sure when or how it happened but he found himself in Koujaku’s lap, curled up while he ran his knuckles up and down his spine. Aoba let himself just enjoy the comfort he felt in his arms, reaching up he cupped his cheek for a moment before trailing his fingers under his hair and tracing the tattoo on his face. He didn’t need to see it to know its design; he spent many mornings after a nightmare just running his fingers along them. It was an unconscious habit he had when he was with him; Aoba moved his hand to his shoulder and traced their outline through his kimono. 

Koujaku flinched when he realized what he was doing. “Oh, sorry. Habit I picked up I guess.” They sat there in silence for a long while. 

“Aoba, be honest with me. You said you failed many times?” Aoba nods. “It’s not just me is it?” 

“No, I’ve lived lives with... the others. You don’t know most of them, Mink, Clear, Noiz, Ren, and Mizuki.” He felt him stiffen under him. “I love everyone, that is why I... I’m trying to save all of you.” He takes his hand and places it over his chest, he can feel how fast Aoba’s heart is beating. “I don’t care if it means I can’t be with everyone together, I want to save you so you can be free of your pain and what holds you back.” His shoulders began to shake as his chest throbbed in a sharp pain. 

“I love you, all of you so much.” 

“Aoba-” Koujaku leaned in, kissing him. He whimpered and sobbed into the kiss, hands wrapping around his shoulders while he kissed back. 

~~~ 

Aoba looked at the run-down building, Koujaku promised to come with him to speak with Mizuki later. For now he needed to wake Clear up and talk to him, walking up to the door he pushed it open, heading right to where he knew he’d be sleeping. A smile as he saw him slumped over in the floor, picking up the sheet on the bed and shaking the dust off of it before sitting Ren on it. 

Aoba kneeled down, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “ _Clear, wake up._ ” 

He felt his body jolt back to life, pulling back from the hug just as he took in everything. “...Master?” Aoba nods, he could almost see his eyes sparkling behind his mask. “Master!” 

“Uwa-Clear Care-ack!” Clear launched himself at him, arms holding him in a tight grip, Aoba patting his back. “Can’t-breathe Clear-!” 

“Ahh I’m so sorry Master! Oh no! I’ve made Master dusty! Master please wait I must change and clean this dust off!” He stood up and was out the room before Aoba could say much more. 

“Haaah.” Aoba couldn’t help the laugh bubbling up. “I wonder how I’m going to tell him.” Aoba stood up, dusting himself off and sitting on the bed, petting Ren while they waited for him to return. 

“Master! I’m sorry it took me so long!” He was wearing the outfit Aoba first met him in, Aoba pat the next to him. Clear sat, happiness radiating off him. 

“Clear, I know it’s going to be hard to understand what I’m going to tell you, but can you listen until I finish? I’ll answer anything you need clarification on after.” He tilts his head but nodded. 

Aoba was careful with how he phrased everything, not wanting him to get scared or confused as he spoke of his powers and how they worked. He seemed to struggle with the second power, but he found he understood Scrap naturally. Aoba took his hand in his, looking him in the eyes as he began to speak about the life he lived with him. 

“Clear, there is one other thing I need to tell you but, can you remove your mask?” He stiffened up shaking his head. “There is nothing wrong with your face, the reason your Grandfather wanted you to keep it hidden was to keep you safe.” 

“I... Master I don’t-” 

“Clear.” He stopped talking, Aoba taking a breath. “R-2E-054.” He felt him stiffen up, he could only just see his pink eyes looking at him in fear as his serial number seemed to click within his memories. “Your grandfather was supposed to dispose of you, but instead he ran away with you and hid you away here. That is why he had you hide your face, he was afraid Toue will find you again.” 

“....” Clear’s shoulder shook, Aoba pulled him into a hug; Aoba pet his hair as he began to cry, clinging onto him. When he finally pulled away, he reached up and removed the mask, Aoba grabbing some tissues and cleaning his face for him. Kissing his cheeks. 

“Even if you were not born human, your heart is. I’ve seen it myself how human you are.” Fresh tears began to fall, Aoba handing him some tissues and rubbing his back. “It’s okay, take it slow and steady. I’ll help you however you need me.” 

“Th-thank you, Master.” 

~~~ 

After a couple hours Clear wanted to sleep more, to gather all his thoughts together. He promised he’ll come find him when he’s ready to ask questions. Aoba tucked him into bed, pulling out the jellyfish plushie he brought for Clear, he hugged it close and curled up with it in his arms as he fell asleep. 

Koujaku met him outside Mizuki’s apartment, pulling him in close for a hug before knocking on the door. 

“Oh! Hey guys! I wasn’t expecting you two to come by!” Mizuki looked his cheerful self as always, he invited them in and before he could offer anything he was pushed into the front room and sat on the couch. 

“Mizuki, we need to talk to you.” He gave a very worried look, Koujaku sitting in the recliner while Aoba sat next to him on the couch. “What I’m going to tell you is going to sound... Crazy but it needs to be said.” 

Mizuki sat and listened quietly as he let everything sink in, even after Aoba finished talking, he didn’t say anything. Aoba reached for his hand- 

“Master! Master you need to run!” Their heads jerking to the window, Clear climbing in and running to his side. 

“Clear?! What’s going- wah!” He was picked up, clinging onto his coat. 

“There are men in black hoodies outside! She told me I needed to bring you to her!” Before anyone could ask what was going on the front door was kicked open, Clear jumping out the window with Aoba in his arms. 

The last thing he heard from the other two was his name being shouted before a loud bang cut it off. Gripping onto Clear tighter as tears began to fall. Clear was fast as he brought him to where Mink stood, the members of Scratch armed with guns as Clear landed in the middle of them. 

“M-Mink?! What’s going on?!” 

“He’ll be here soon, the rest of you make sure nothing happens to him.” The men cheering before forming a tight shield around them. 

“Oi, if you lied, I’ll make sure you pay.” Aoba jerking his head around, Noiz typing away at screens, speaking to him in germen. “Here he comes, you’ve got 5 minutes.” 

The ground in front of him began to glow, Usui materializing in front of him, her body glitching as it was forced into that spot. Aoba didn’t understand, but he stood gazed into her eyes. 

“ _Sei, I’m here!_ ” His body fell to the ground. 

~~~ 

Aoba woke as Sei hugged him close. “Aoba, I’m so sorry. Usui began a Rhyme battle where you were talking to Noiz, Toue saw and heard everything you said.” Aoba clung to him, a sob escaping. 

“I don’t know what to do, I don’t know how to save them all... I try and it just ends in a failure!” Sei held his cheeks, closing his eyes. 

“There is something I can do, but you’ll only have one last shot. My power is to create while yours destroys; I’ll create the way for you to save them together.” He placed his hand over his mouth, stopping him to interrupting. “I’m going to make you return, and I’m going to take your memories with me. When you Reset, I don’t remember until we connect and I see your mind.” 

Aoba tried to move his hand away, but Sei pressed their foreheads together. 

“Aoba, I promise I’ll lead you towards the right ending.” Aoba felt his body go slack as Sei began to use Scrap on him. 

“I love you, my precious little brothers. I’m sorry I didn’t do this sooner. Now Reset, and find your happy ending.” 

~~~ 

Aoba gasped as he opened his eyes, looking around confused and hissing as his body stung with pain. Sitting up he sucked in a harsh breath and pulled the bandages pressing on his hair. His head felt so fuzzy, like he had been asleep for a very long time. 

His chest felt strange, he felt tears falling down his cheeks, bringing his hand up and touching them. 

“Why.. Am I crying?” He looked out the open window towards the wall to Platinum Jail. “I feel like, something’s missing...” 

“Aoba!” Gold eyes turned meeting olive. “Oh thank god you’r-” 

“Who are you?” 


	9. The end...?

There were fingers caressing his cheek, fingers running through his hair while lips kissed his shoulder. He made a sound and curled more into the warmth surrounding him. He could hear a chuckle from the foot of the bed, pouting and trying to block out the sun by curling into the chest in front of him.

“Aoba-san~ you need to wake up!”

“Ren is already awake and dressed Aoba.” Koujaku grabbed his hand and kissed it.

“You do need to wake up.” Mink’s voice sounded much deeper with his ear so close to his chest. He yelped when his ear was nibbled on, looking back and pouting at Noiz.

“Five mo-Uwaa!” Both of his ankles were grabbed and pulled, Clear picking him up and kissing him. Releasing him to breathe when he was now fully awake. “Geez okay, I’m awake!”

Clear shifted him in his arms, the group of men smiling as he looked around them, sighing he rolled his eyes. Being set on his own feet he quickly grabbed a kiss from each of them before taking his morning bath. Mink following him and rubbing his sore muscles while he soaked leaning again the taller man.

When he finally joined them for breakfast a couple were already leaving for work, Noiz on his coil and Clear bringing him his plate. He saw a small notebook left on the table where Noiz sat, he picked it up and felt his face heat up at what was written on the top.

Aoba’s Harem Boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued in Happy Harem Boys Series
> 
> Why yes I did tie this into my Harem series and have no regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Jules and Max for giving me some help on making this feel better <3 <3 <3


End file.
